Realizations
by Rocioo
Summary: Miroku and Sango are apparently gone. And so Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are left alone. What will develop and what will be the income in that 1 week that they wait between Inuyasha and Kagome? InuKag fic DONE Sequel will be made
1. Miroku & Sango gone?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha..gosh.. . ..

**

* * *

**

**Realizations **– by Rocio -

* * *

"Kagome!!" Shippo cried out. Kagome was studying for her coming tests for next week she was going to have in her time. They were all bored.

Inuyasha had his eyes shut close claiming he wanted to rest, and Shippo bothered Kagome while she was trying to study.

All waiting for the return of Miroku and Sango who went on a trip. Sango to fix her weapon which broke apart during battle and Miroku needed to see one of his friends that needed help. They had told them to stay and that they'll be right back. Or should I say that's what they told to a certain cranky hanyou.

"Kagome I'm hungry! Did you bring any sweets…?" Shippo asked desperately. He wasn't hungry. He just ate ramen with Inuyasha! He just wanted sweets..

"….sorry Shippo . I didn't bring any sweets or candies this time….besides you just ate!"

" Oi Shippo , you're gonna get fatter than you already are!!" Inuyasha yelled out to him in a rather rude way. Shippo cried persuading Kagome to SIT Inuyasha down.

"SIT!" and so she did. "You wench!!" Shippo giggled evilly while watching the scene.

"Dammit!! When are Sango and Miroku gonna come back!? Cant stand this anymore.."

As soon as those words words escaped from Inuyasha's mouth Kagome began thinking about it. She then remember she had to tell him something. She starting gulping like crazy. She didn't even know a human being can gulp so much. Inuyasha seem to hear her gulping and turned around to face her.

"Kagome...what's wrong?"

"hmmm…?" She gave him the sweetest smile which made Inuyasha blush and couldn't hide it.

"uh.." he began again.

Kagome just kept on smiling not knowing what to do. She knew Inuyasha would be pissed off when she would tell him she forgot to give him a certain letter Miroku and Sango gave her.

In the middle of the night before they left on their trip, Miroku gave it to her. She was sleepy when that happened and simply tucked the letter with her. She didn't read it but Sango whispered to her that the letter said they'll be gone for a week and that they're sorry Inuyasha will have to wait to keep collecting the jewel shards. She nodded and went back to her daydreaming.

If Kagome would have given Inuyasha the letter right away, he would have stopped Sango & Miroku from their journey. That's why Miroku decided to write the letter and give it to a sleepy Kagome.

Obviously, the plan worked.

* * *

Inuyasha was staring at her like they were playing the staring game. First he blushed since they're faces were so close, then he started suspecting something and then he had a smirk on his face which soon turned into a frown.

'I know this smile…' He thought deeply while he frowned at her.

"….Kagome.. what are you hiding from me?"

BUSTEDDDDDDDDDDDD… **(A/N: heh…)**

As soon as that question came up Kagome….once again gulped. Inuyasha kept looking at her….really frustrated with her. At last Kagome gave up. "Okay..okay! Here." She took out the letter from her sleeping bag. It was all crushed. "It's a …umm..letter Sango and Miroku told me to give you.."

Inuyasha grabbed it and read it with a little interest.

'_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Miroku and I will be gone for…actually 1 week. Sorry that you'll have to wait for the jewel shards..Miroku really needs to see his friend and I need to fix my weapon. And I knew you wouldn't let us go if we took that much time so we decided to write you this letter. Anyways hope you're not that mad at us. See you soon .Take care of Shippo and your beloved Kagome_.'

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the last words he read from Sango's letter. But then he actually registered the whole letter he just read. He looked at Kagome who was giving him a guilty smile.

"Kagome..they did give you this just before they left right..?"

Kagome nooded slowly.

"..so..why didn't you give it to me right away..?" He was trying to stay calm in his voice but was furious inside.

" uh…I ..forgot..?" she replied in more like a question than a answer.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE 1 WHOLE WEEK?! THEY'RE RISKING THE JEWEL SHARDS THAT WE HAVE TO COLLECT!!" He snapped.

Kagome by now would have sitted the hanyou but felt guilty. And knew she was. So she didn't say anything but whisper a soft sorry.

"You should be! If you would've giving me the letter right away I would have stopped them! But no. Now we have to wait 7 days..!!!" Inuyasha snapped at her again.

He turned around to take a glance at her reaction. He expected her to be mad and sit him. Instead she was staring at the floor it was a holy object with a sad look on her face. He suddenly wanted to punch himself for snapping at Kagome so much.

"Forget about it! I can wait for the jewel shards.."

Kagome looked up at him and flashed a smile at him. Inuyasha noticed this and turned around.

"Feh"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Heh..Here is the first chappie..Im actually edited it..meaning i put **original **chap 1 and 2 together and put it as chap 1. Both chapters were too short so i decided to combined it. If you're new to the story and have no idea what im talking about..meh sowwy. Sorry if i confused you..well Please Reviewwwwwww! Keep on rocking.

-**Rokyo X-X**


	2. Now what? Want to go back home?

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any characters in this fanfic.. . ..

****

**

* * *

**

**Realizations**

* * *

Once Inuyasha and Kagome finished their argument there was an awful silence around the room.

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was doing the same thing. Suddenly Kagome lost the contact of her eyes with Inuyasha and turned around to see Shippo sleeping.

"Wow…Shippo's asleep already? Its not that late..and he usually sulks around. Were we talking that much? Well I guess we'll just leave him. Don't wake him okay inuyasha"

She turned around to see Inuyasha sleeping as well. He slowly awoke. His golden orbs were shining on her dark brown eyes. Kagome blushed a bit noticing that he looked quite good. But then her expression turned mad.

"Inuyasha…"

She quietly walked up to him and sat down in front of him. Leaned close to his face. Inuyasha was still drowsy and didn't notice how Kagome was so close to him.

"Were you even listening to me..?!"

".huh..? uh.."

She gave him a mad look at inuyasha and turned away.

"nevermind….."

After Kagome let her anger loose she asked Inuyasha a question. "Ummm…Inuyasha..?"

"what?"

"Since Sango and Miroku are gonna be gone for a week. And we're not going to do anything. Can I go back to my time until they come back?"

"…….."

"For a whole week kagome..?????"

"well yeah.."

"No."

"Whaaaa? Why not!?"

"…….."

"….because I said so.. Anyways once you're gone Shippo's gonna be bothering me! An-and if you're gone for a week what will I do? Besides you'll get used to it and refuse to come back when I get you! Or you'll ask to stay a bit more time. So no is the answer. Okay?"

Kagome was fuming. She turned around to face the wall.

" you don't care about me huh..?" she mumbled under her breath.

Inuyasha with his sensitive ears heard what she said. And instead of saying his famous 'Feh' he leaned his head on the wall , with a hurtful look on his face. He knew he cared about Kagome and thought deeply if he really was being selfish..

--

After some thought Inuyasha didn't change his mind. Even though he felt extremely guilty he wanted Kagome on his side. And for a whole week…

_'No way!'_

Kagome let it go. For now. She had made up a plan to do when Inuyasha slept.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Sooo…What do you want to do Inuyasha?"

"umm…."

"Hey why don't we play a game!" "..wait its for 4 people.." "dammit.."

She sigh not knowing what to do until Inuyasha closed his eyes shut still. And that was going to take a while. Even though he fell sleep a while earlier she knew Inuyasha didn't sleep that much.

' _what can we do…just sit here?..should I pretend to go to sleep. But when I move..even the slightest move…it'll wake up inuyasha.. Damn him and his sensitive ears. Hmmm…and how do I know when he's finally asleep..its not like he snores!! If I open my eyes from time to time and he sees , he'll know I'm up to something..Arrgg..'_

Inuyasha watched curiously at Kagome as she thought deeply and made faces at her own thoughts. He smirked and kept on watching.

When Kagome was done thinking she turned to Inuyasha. It was the only thing she could do.. Her plan wasn't going to work so she had to persuade him. She blushed at what she was going to do. But she had to do it. It was her friends birthday and she promised her that she'll go…Nevermind that!! She just wanted to sleep in her comfy bed and her mom's cooking or she'll die sulking here doing nothing. If Inuyasha had some _'field trip'_ to somewhere in this area and time she'll definitely go with him. But Inuyasha didn't want to do anything. She had asked him earlier.

Inuyasha was now staring at the ceiling. The truth was that he was nervous since he'll be all alone with Kagome.……..and Shippo. He pushed Shippo from his thoughts. He could just give Shippo to Kaede. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted to keep it as normal as possible. He wasn't ready for something to happen between him and Kagome yet. Even though this was a good opportunity.

Kagome slowly went forward to Inuyasha. Their foreheads touching…

**

* * *

--**

**A/N:** Please review. 3


	3. Damn didnt work

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha ...

**Realizations**

_'What the hell?!'_ Inuyasha was blushing crimson red when Kagome was on top of him while he was leaning on the wall.

_'Oh god..Its all right , you can do this….'_ Kagome was starting to regret this whole thing. She finally got over it and kissed him . Fully on the lips.

_'What is she trying to-'_ His thoughts were cut off when Kagome pressed her lips towards his.

She finally pulled back blushing more than ever. Then she went to his doggy ear and whispered which shook Inuyasha and made him want to make out with her.

" Can I ..please go home…I'll return ..don't worry.." Kagome whispered so soft in his ear.

Inuyasha was in heaven and forgot about everything! But he wanted to be with Kagome.

"Only if I come with you…" He whispered back.

She back off and looked at him in the eye.

"why?"

"I want to protect you!!"

"Im going to be fine there though!"

"No! "

At least she gave it a try.

"……………..Okay. you can come.."

She got off him while Inuyasha stared at her curiously.

'_wait…is that the only reason she kissed me?! She thought I will say yes if she kissed me?! …………even though it was …good'_

"Kagome!!"

"Don't scream , you'll wake up Shippo!!"

Inuyasha got up and took shippo to Kaede and came back to sit in front of Kagome.

"Was that the only reason you kissed me..?"

"Inuyasha.."

_'Should I tell him now…? But its not like he's going to confess anything..no..I don't want him to know this way. This way isn't romantic…Though what should I say..?'_

"Kagome!"

"huh?" She turned up to face him again.

"oh….umm no."

"So why else did you do it.?"

"Inuyasha we're wasting time! Come on lets go back to my time" She said standing up and going to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!! …Dammit."

_'whatever….I'll let it go this time..But I will find out.'_

Kagome and Inuyasha went to Kaede to tell her that they'll be back in a week and to tell Shippo when he wakes up.

They were headed to the well when Kagome said.

"Inuyasha…?"

"huh?"

"..nevermind.."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No its…its stupid.."

_'How am I going to ask him now if he still loves Kikyo..? Am I **that** stupid..?_'

"Tell me." He repeated again.

**"Dammit Inuyasha!!! I TOLD YOU TO FORGET IT!"**

"Arrgg…" He growl and grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Kagome.." His features softened up.

" Inuyasha….please… let us go.."

He nodded and jumped in the well with Kagome.

_'what a weird, insane night today..'_ the both thought while getting out of the well.

_'One week with Inuyasha…wow this is going to be interesting!..'_ Kagome thought while grabbing Inuyashas' hand to get out of the well..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: I know its crappy but I didn't want it to go too forward. Anyways review and give me some ideas if you want. Byes! I"LL UPDATE SOON! )**


	4. Home alone

**Disclaimer:** yep...I don't own Inuyasha...

**(A/N: okay here's chapter 6 of Realizations. Hope u like it. Remember to review!! ..lol and to keep on rocking. Im going to sleep after I write this one and I'll update tomorrow.)**

**-Realizations-**

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the well house and were now walking towards Kagome's house .

Things had between awkward between them now. They had kissed and were feeling passionate towards each other even though it wasnt **really **romantic or anything . They had to gain control of themselves again and just walk without talking to each other.

They finally reached the house , went inside and found noone inside but a note on the living room table.

"…….." was all Inuyasha could say while looking for Sota, Kagome's mom , and her grandpa.

"hmmm….this note.." Kagome picked up the note and Inuyasha turned around to look at her as knowing she was going to read it out loud.

" Dear Kagome ,

I knew you were going to come back cause of your friend's birthday so I wrote this note. Grandpa , me and Sota have gone to a free vacation spa thing. Sorry they gave it to us for free!! Since we won that contest I entered. Remember? Well anyways I left food for you in the fridge and you can invite your friends over if you want. We'll be gone for almost a week. On Fridaywe'll be back. **(A/N: its Monday right now. But soon it'll be Tuesday** **cause it was night already remember?)** Since you're a young lady now you should be able to take care of yourself. See you soon Kagome.

Your mother."

_'Alone…?! with Inuyasha….what have I gotten myself into?! Oh Kami…'_

"..Kagome so they're gone.." He said aiming it as a question but turned out to be a statement.

"…yep." Is all Kagome could say as he broke her thought and faced him.

_'Now…what do I do…Yuki's birthday is tomorrow…and hell no Inuyasha's not coming. Its enough that I'll be spending lots of alone time with him here. At least I can sleep on my comfy bed and bath in hot water instead of cold, freezing water..'_

Kagome shivered at the thought of her always bathing in cold water. She always hated it but had no choice. She wasn't going to stay dirty anyways.

"Inuyasha…what you want to do..?"

"hmmm…...Kagome...?"

"yeah,,?"

"can you make me ramen..?"

She knew that question was going to come up. She giggled.

"o-okay Inuyasha.." she giggled herself in the kitchen and got started while Inuyasha smiled happily.

_'wow…this weekend might just turned out wonderful..'_ the both thought while smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: okay me going to sleep. I'll update tomorrow like I said before! Same with my other story im doing "Reality can Surpass Fantasy". I'll update both tomorrow . Reviewwwwwwwww…lol Oh! By the way 'Oh Kami' means like saying 'oh my god.' now byes! )**


	5. Night number 1

**Disclaimer:** yep..I don't own Inuyasha,..

**Realizations**

Inuyasha was waiting for the ramen already. Kagome walked in and on her hand were two ramens. She set one in front of Inuyasha and one in front of her while she was sitting down.

"There ya go Inuyasha!"

"Thanks!!." He then began slurping and slurping away.

_'wow..'_ was all Kagome could think as she watched Inuyasha. She then began eating hers.

After 1 minute or so Inuyasha finished. Kagome still had a long way to go.

_'damn is she slow in eating ramen…'_

"hey kagome , mind if I help you eat your ramen??"

"….what?"

"can I?!"

"don't scream!"

"wench.."

She got really pissed at Inuyasha for being so mean and rude.

"WHAT?!" She said while standing up at full speed. Which made her ramen fall onto her skirt.

"OWW!!!"

"Kagome?? "

"Its freaking hot!!"

Inuyasha stood up and saw that her whole skirt was wet by hot ramen.

"you okay?!"

"what do you think Inuyasha…?"

"……take that skirt off."

"What?!" She burst out and then finally understood what he meant. She blushed a bit and said ,

"..r-right. I'll be right back Inuyasha. And stay here!"

"Feh!"

_'at least she didn't get really burned. '_

--

"Man! Now I have to wash this thing to go to school tomorrow!" She said while taking her green skirt off.

_'wait….im not going to school you idiot…because of Inuyasha..i cant leave him alone here…Who knows what he'll do!!'_

She laughed at the thought.

_'and he wont let me stay here alone either..'_

--

"KAGOME!! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Inuyasha yelled obviously getting pissed.

"CANT YOU JUST BE PATIENT?!" She yelled back from her room.

--

Kagome put pajamas on . It was tight pink shorts with a black shirt that fit her figure.

She walked out to the kitchen to see Inuyasha sitting there with a pissed expression.

"There! See? Im done already, no need to yell at me."

He turned around and saw Kagome.

_'...she ...looks good…pretty...'_ Inuyasha snapped his thought away.

"that's your nightwear?"

"yep…pretty lame right?" she said and walk out of the kitchen and headed to the livingroom.

"nope.." he said under his breath so Kagome wouldn't hear anything.

He followed her into the livingroom and sat on the couch next to Kagome.

Kagome turned around .

"Inuyasha , you sleep here. Bye ." she said and stood up and went to the stairs, up to her room.

"Wait!!" He stood up and went to her room.

Once he got there they started another argument.

"I-"

"What Inuyasha?!"

"I'm going to sleep here."

"No."

"yes"

"I said **No** Inuyasha."

"I really don't care.Im sleeping here."

"You can sleep downstairs or in the hallway! Just not here."

"why?"

"cause...well yo-."

"See? no good reason. I'm sleeping on the floor. ." He said while laying his sword in a corner of Kagome's room . And sat next to Kagome's bed.

"…Dammit Inuyasha…whatever." She said as she pulled the covers up to her face.

_'….finally sleep!….what a weekend this is going to be..'_ she thought, somewhat regretting the whole thing of coming here. Though she was happy to be with Inuyasha .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Okay! Review please!!!!! I'll update soon )**


	6. Awake early

**(A/N: Heres Chapter 8! Thanks for all the reviewers! You guys better keep on rocking!! lol anyways enjoy and remember to review at the end of this chapter. I'll UpDate tomorrow or as soon as I can. )**

**Disclaimer:** yeah yeah….don't own Inuyasha..

**Realizations**

The night was much longer than Inuyasha thought. Though Kagome was already in deep sleep.

_' how long does it take to be morning here…?!'_

Inuyasha slept and woke up like about 4 or 5 in the morning.

He looked around the room to find something or something**s **to do until morning came and Kagome woke up.

_' hmmm…'_ He was looking through her desk.

_'Diary…? Photo album..?…'_ He took noticed of those things and read and looked at them even though he didn't really know what a 'diary' ment. He did know a bit of the album…

First he looked through her photo album and smiled as he saw a picture of her and him..

--

_**-Flashback-**_

_"What the hell is this thing Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he was playing around with a digital camera Kagome brought to the feudal era. Shippo was at his sholder staring at it as well._

_"huh? Were you looking through my bookbag?"_

_"yep" He said smirking and leaning his head on the wall , still observing the camera._

_"…hmph ….anyways it takes pictures! And I brought it so we all can take pictures so I can put them in my album" she said smiling . She turned around to look at Miroku and Sango who were staring at her._

_"what do you guys say?"_

_"…Come on Kagome! Lets take pictures….with that thing!" Sango said standing up._

_"Im in too." Miroku stood up._

_"Yay!! I want to be in it too Kagome!" Shippo yelled and went to Kagome's shoulder._

_Kagome smiled._

_She turned back at Inuyasha and was about to ask him if he wanted to be in the picture but he spoke first._

_" I want to too."_

_"Oh okay Inuyasha! Here give it to me."_

_Kagome put the digital camera set for 20 seconds and told everybody to hurry and come in the frame. They took a picture all together. Except Miroku, Sango , Shippo and Inuyasha snapped their eyes shut when it flashed. They had to take it again.._

_Kagome set it for 10 seconds now cause they knew what they had to do now. Nobody snapped their eyes shut…..except for Inuyasha. They had to take it again._

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha and thought. 'is he doing this on purpose..?.nah.. i dont think so...'_

_Miroku and Sango and Shippo made their own little plan. That when the flash came they had to go out of the frame and leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone to take the picture. In the end it worked._

_"Hey! Why did you guys come out of the frame?!"_

_"well..um…" Sango began._

_"…I fell!!" Shippo yelled out._

_"Yeah yeah! And I had to come to the rescue!" Miroku yelled in response._

_"And Sango saw me get out and she was so concern that she went out of the frame too to see what happened!" Miroku continued_

_"…NO! That's not what made me get out of the picture! Shippo's the one who concerned me Hentai!"_

_"Oh dear Sango…" He said while closing his eyes and shaking his head._

_"uh.." was all Inuyasha could say as they kept on arguing._

_"ummm…uh.." Was all Kagome could get out of her mouth too._

_--_

He smiled wider as he remembered what happened.

He looked through all the pictures. He got to the pictures that had Kagome when she was little , then with her friends , and then with her family.

He noticed the changes Kagome took in the photos as she got older. Her smile getting brighter , her eyes shining more , and all those things . Inuyasha registered all that. He took a glance at Kagome sleeping and went back to the album.

_' she's so gentle and kind…'_ He was remembering all those times he made Kagome angry and she forgave him.

When he was done looking through her photos he moved on to her 'Diary'.

_'What is this..?'_

It had a black locket and he couldn't get it open. The morning was coming and decided to try to open it some other time.

Kagome was moving and stretching in her bed.

"Oi Kagome! You awake already?"

"..mmm….In-inuyash-..?" she was half-asleep.

"Its morning already Kagome. Wake up." He said soft as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"mmmm…"

"uh…"

He decided to wait a few minutes. And so he made the right decision cause in a few minutes Kagome was yawning and sat up on her bed..

"finally you wake wench." he said smiling at her.

**--**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Okies! I'll Update Tomorrow...maybe lol Review!!!)**


	7. Breakfast

**(A/N: Well here is the next chapter!! )**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha..

**Realizations**

"..oh ..h-hi Inuyash.." Kagome said while yawning . She was still sleepy.

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed next to Inuyasha , swinging her legs.

"how was your night?" She asked Inuyasha smiling at him.

"huh? Oh it was…it was alright."

"..hmm…so.." she stood up and stretched.

"..what do you want for breakfast.?" She finished her sentence and looked at him.

"..ramen.?"

"what? Don't you want to try something new? Like bacons or eggs?"

"Feh!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said smiling and made her way to the bathroom.

_' she sure change her mood after she went to sleep..'_

--

Inuyasha waited until Kagome was done going to the bathroom , brushing her teeth and face , and changing into other clothes.

She went into the kitchen and told Inuyasha to wait in the livingroom until she was done.

"okay."

He sat on the couch and looked at the T.V which was turned off.

"Kagome!!"

"..What?!" she yelled from the kitchen while frying eggs and bacon.

"How do you turn on this thing!?"

"You mean the T.V?!"

"whatever it is yes!"

She rolled her eyes and went in the livingroom and turned the T.V on and went back to making breakfast.

"uh..thanks."

"No prob Inuyasha!!" Kagome heard him.

"huh?! I wasn't thanking you wench! You have hearing problems!!"

"rrright Inuyasha.."

"Feh."

Inuyasha went back to staring at the T.V. It was on the AnimeNetwork channel. _'Ghost in the Shell'_ was going on.

_'what the hell? I don't get whats going on..'_

"INUYASHA!! Food's ready!!"

He snapped back from the T.V and walked in the kitchen.

"That smells good Kagome!"

Kagome set the plates down and began eating with Inuyasha.

_'this is good!….but not better than ramen of course..'_

"so Inuyasha.." She chewed her food and continued. "..you like it?"

"yep." He said while chewing.

_' he has no manners…oh well..its Inuyasha!"_ she giggled.

When they finished their food Kagome cleaned up.

"Kagome?"

"what Inuyasha?" She answered still washing the dishes.

"how do you think Miroku and Sango are doing?"

"uh…I don't know but I **know** they're fine! They're strong"

"I know that! But im afraid Sango will beat up Miroku for touching her butt too much."

"HAHA! Maybe just a slap. But Sango will never really beat him up. They love each other." She finished washing the dishes. She wiped her hands and sat in the dining table in front of Inuyasha.

"what?"

"…….oh nevermind Inuyasha…you don't get it or see it do you?"

"see it or get it..?"

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"oh Inuyasha.."

--

_**In the feudal era.**_

"Kaede can I draw you?" Shippo asked while grabbing his crayons Kagome gave him.

"sure." She smiled.

_'I wonder how everybody's doing…_' She thought while staring outside.

--

Sango was done fixing her weapon in a village where they repair it free. She was now following Miroku to his friend's village.

"Miroku? What happened to your friend?"

"huh? Oh ummm.."

"yeah?"

"He's dying unfortunately.."

"oh…im sorry.." She stared at the ground while walking.

Miroku glance at her and grabbed her in his arms.

_'huh?!'_

"Oh dear Sango.. you care for me don't you..?"

"well of course..you're my friend and all.." She looked somewhere else avoiding the gaze of Miroku. She was blushing.

He suddenly touch her back and went down to her.. butt.

"HENTAI!" She slapped him.

"oh dear sango.." He said smiling. "I guess I couldn't resist myself…"

She gave him an evil look but then smiled and continued their journey.

--

_**Back in Kagome's Time**_

"Inuyasha, want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

" yup. Since you're going to be here then why not buy you some clothing of this time?"

"Oh okay.."

"Come on lets go!"

Kagome stood up grabbed her key to the house and putted it in her pocket. Then she took Inuyasha's arm and went outside heading to the mall.

Of course she didn't forget the hat that covered his doggy ears.

_'shopping huh?'_ Inuyasha thought as he entered the mall.

--

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Okay! I'll Update soon!! Review please! You guys rock. )**


	8. Shopping and the visit

**(A/N : sorry it took me kinda long to update, my parents forgot to pay Comcast for the internet service so I didn't have internet those days. Anyways here is the next chapter. )**

**Disclaimer:** Yep…sadly I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko does.

**Realizations**

Inuyasha's eyes went huge at all the people and things surrounding him. He was lost at the sight that he didn't notice Kagome drag him into Sears.

"Inuyasha??"

His thoughts snapped away.

"huh.?…." He looked around.

"Kagome..what are we doing here?"

"Come on , lets buy you new clothes."

"ah Ka-"

Kagome dragged him to the Clothes for Men section.

"Chose something you might like Inuyasha. Don't be afraid to try things on , the changing room is over there. I'll help you look."

"….."

Inuyasha looked around still confused at all the fancy clothing.

Kagome realized people looking at Inuyasha , curious of his long silver hair and his Feudal era clothes. She ignored them and helped Inuyasha pick things to try on.

--

"Kagome!"

She turned around from a racket of clothes.

"huh?"

She saw Hojo.

_'dammit….and at a time like this..??!?'_

Kagome pretended that she didn't see him. He was a long way from Kagome anyways.

"umm….Inuyasha lets go look for another sto-store..uh…"

"…Kagome what are you talking about? We're already here so we might as w-"

Kagome snatched him away and went out of 'Sears' and to 'Hot Topic'.

Inuyasha looked around.

Kagome was relived Hojo lost her.

"Kagome are there even clothes here??"

"huh? Oh umm .." She looked and saw band T-shirts.

"Yeah Inuyasha! Look over there."

"oh.."

Inuyasha and Kagome started looking at the T-shirts of bands and in the end bought 2 shirts. One of _'My Chemical Romance'_ and another with _'Gir'_ on it. Inuyasha liked the Gir one.

They walked out of the store.

"Man , those shirts were expensive….20 dollars each?? Oh well…it was worth it.."

"umm…Thanks Kagome."

She faced him.

"Inuyasha….You're Welcome!"

When they were walking to the exit Kagome heard a …rather disturbing noise coming from Inuyasha..

"….Inuyasha…?? umm…you hungry??"

"yeah..my stomach is growling." He rubbed his tummy.

Kagome walked him to a Japanese restaurant.

"Today you're going to try Sushi Inuyasha!"

"okay. Im just hungry,"

Kagome ordered two Sushis with ramen (for Inuyasha) and sat down in her table with him.

--

They were now walking back home.

"Kagome.."

"hmm??"

"Thanks ..for today. "

She smiled. "You had fun with me?"

He blushed.

"Feh… wench.."

Kagome hugged him and noticed her heart was racing. She calmed down and released him.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha could almost see the house as they were getting closer but Kagome stopped.

_'What the..?'_

Inuyasha turned around and followed where Kagome's eyes were looking at.

"Hey Kagome!!! "

Three girls were waiting at her steps.

--

**(A/N: There!! I promised I'll update really soon.Oh and sorry for the cliffy..But please Review. You guys keep on rocking!! lol..)**


	9. turn down and Inuyasha being playful

**(A/N: Heres chapter 11. Enjoy!. In a few minutes I'll be putting chapter 12 too.)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha …

**Realizations**

--

"Kagome!!" The three girls came up to her and noticed Inuyasha.

"Kagome…who's this??"

"huh? Uh..he...what are you guys doing here?" She said trying to change the subject.

"What? You mean you forgot about my birthday?? We came to your house to pick you up and go to my house for the party!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah! How can you forget her birthday Kagome?? Anyways come on , lets go already. Hojo's waiting!"

'_Hojo…?? Hojo was at the mall…….OH crap!! He saw me there!! …but I could say I was buying medications or something so im saved..'_

"uh….Kagome..? you there??"

"huh?? Oh umm.…sorry but I can't g-"

"Who's Hojo?"

Kagome turned to her side and stared at Inuyasha. She gave him the don't-say-anything look.

The three girls jumped and started talking.

"Well Hojo is this really cute guy who is always checking and worrying about Kagome."

"Yeah, and he always invites her to the movies but she always turns it down or says yes and never shows up!"

" I say Kagome should be his girlfriend but sh-"

"OKAY OKAY!! Enough information guys.." She said pushing them away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome , what are you doing . Its not like that dude with the silver hair is your boyfriend!……"

"Or is he??"

"damn it guys!!" She was getting really pissed off. She let out a sigh.

One of her friends pouted. "..Kagome lets go to my house already!"

'_Oh right…the birthday party thing….damn..'_

"Im sorry , but umm..I cant go.."

"..Why?"

"oh…cause..uh…Grandpa is..umm seriously sick!! Yeah! And Im suppose to visit him today at the hospital."

"Oh sorry about your grandpa….but then who's he and what's he doing here???" She pointed at Inuyasha who was frowning and looked…mad.. Disturbed.

"Oh! He is…uh…a student of my grandpa!! And he wanted to visit him in the hospital too. So we were going together!."

"your grandpa's a teacher??"

"…no...but he can teach people legends and stuff!.."

"oh…well …see ya soon Kagome. Hojo's gonna be disappointed ..oh man..."

"..sorry guys…Oh!! Yuki , I've got your present!!"

"really?! Awww…thanks Kagome. But give it to me in school…if your not sick or anything...but thanks so much." She hugged her and went into her mom's car with the other 2 girls.

"Bye Kagome! Wish you well!"

"Bye guys! Happy birthday Yuki!!"

They went off.

--

Kagome turned around and headed to inside her house.

'_man…that was crazy…glad I got off that one.'_

Inuyasha followed her inside and sat on the couch with her.

"sorry Inuyasha….for all that just happened I mean. Glad they didn't notice the 'Hot Topic' shopping bags you were carrying."

"….yeah. " He set the bags on his side.

"Kagome.."

"hmm? What happened?"

"Who's Hodo?"

"…HAHA! You mean Hojo ?"

"Feh! Wench , it doesn't matter! Who is he?"

"He's a guy in school. Nothing special I would say." She said as she was standing up and going upstairs.

"He worries about you? He must like you then… , what do you mean nothing special?!!"

"Inuyasha , forget what my friends said. They don't know anything about it. They're making it up.."

Inuyasha followed her upstairs and to her room.

"They're making it up?"

"yep. I don't like Hojo .Only in a friend kind of way I like him.."

"…whatever.."

Kagome lied down on her bed and Inuyasha sat at the edge.

"Inuyasha…. _yawn _want to try your new shirts on??" She stood up and looked in the bag.

"sure. Why not "

"okay." She handed the shirts to him. "Go in the bathroom"

--

Inuyasha came out with the 'Gir' shirt on. It wasn't too tight or too baggy.

"Wow...Inuyasha. you look good." She blushed and smiled at him.

"I like this shirt cause of this little thing here." He pointed at 'Gir' from _'Invader Zim'_ on his shirt.

"Gir? He's cool! Anyways you can keep it on for the rest of the day Inuyasha. "

"Fine with me."

Kagome didn't know what to do know. They had already eaten dinner and now what?.

"Inuyasha..?"

"what?"

"what do you want to do?"

"….."

".hmm…Oh! hey Inuyasha you want to play a game?"

"game?"

"yeah! Final Fantasy. Sota has it in his Playstation 2 and since he's not here we can use it."

Inuyasha followed Kagome to Sota's room . She was putting the game on and turned to T.V on.

They both sat at the floor. Kagome showed him how to play ..which took quite a while…

"**Arrg**!! Inuyasha I've told you how to run 10 hundred times already!!"

"Wench!! How do you suppose I'll learn it right away!??"

"I don't!! But you can try to memorize it and make an effort!!!"

"Feh. I am.."

"sure.…you know what? this is getting us nowhere…only fighting." She shook her head and stood up , headed for her room. She was exhausted of this long day.

' _this day seems longer than any other…'_

Inuyasha went out of Sota's room and inside Kagome's.

"Kagome?"

"huh? Oh Inuyasha…what?"

"sorry.." He looked away from her.

"huh?"

"what?!"

"oh…just shocked that you apologized..Thanks Inuyasha." She stood up.

"….Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom.."

"oh...follow me."

Kagome led him to the bathroom and he went inside.

After he got out , Kagome saw the mess inside the bathroom.

Toilet paper all over the floor. He only peed , no need of toilet paper!!(**A/N: LOL she knew he peed cause he didn't take so long in the bathroom.)**

"Inuyasha why is there toilet paper on the floor and all my lotions and perfumes messed up?!"

"uh….I was curious..?" He said it as a question.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she said annoyed ready to SIT him.

Inuyasha ran downstairs which led to Kagome to follow him. And soon Kagome was chasing him all over the house for Inuyasha to clean the mess up. Kagome could say 'Sit' whenever she wanted but found out she was having fun.

Inuyasha was acting not himself and rather very playful with Kagome. She liked this side of his personality that she had never seen.

"AACK KAGOMEee!!!" Kagome pounce him on the floor of the living room.

"HAHA!! I got you now. You're arrested Mr.Inuyasha." She said playfully.

"NOO!!.."

Inuyasha stopped when he faced her and realized the position they were in. Kagome was on top on him , very close I shall say.

"uh…Kagome.." He then looked everywhere else except Kagome.

"huh? …oh..umm..sorry.." She backed down from him still sitting on the floor though.

Inuyasha sat up . They were both sitting in front of each other .

The awkward silence was killing the both of them.

Inuyasha then made a moved which surprised them both…

--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**(A/N: HAHA! ****Cliffy!! Hehe...sorry about that again...but in the next chapter you will find out! You probably figured it out already!! Anyways review please. I'll update soon! Byes for now)**


	10. Inuyasha did that?

**(A/N: Heres chapter 12 like i promised. I'll update soon )**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha…XX

**Realizations**

--

Inuyasha kissed her. It didn't last very long though. As soon as he did he pulled away and looked somewhere else.

Kagome had a hard time taking in what happened. Had he just kissed her? She had kissed him before. Twice! **(A/N: **_**one**_** ; earlier in the story . **_**two**_**; In the second movie of Inuyasha) **But now **he** was the one that did it.

_'He isn't the type to do that…'_

Inuyasha's mind was different and full of regret. Had she liked it anyways? He didn't know what to do now.

Kagome was staring at the floor and then took a glance at Inuyasha. She stood up .

"umm…I-I'm going to my bedroom." She looked at her watch. "It's late so I'm g-going to sl-sleep. Good nig-night."

He took his eyes off the floor and to Kagome who was going upstairs.

'………_.'_

He didn't know what to think and neither did Kagome.

--

After a while, like about 10 minutes later Inuyasha decided to go upstairs and go to sleep.

He opened the door quietly and from the light of the hallway he saw a blanket on the floor . He then looked up at Kagome who was asleep already but shivering . Her blanket had fallen on the floor.

He picked the blanket and put in over Kagome and tucked her in it.

"mmmm..."

'_Oh Crap..'_

He had woken her up.

He stepped back but Kagome already saw him. She was half-asleep.

"In-Imuyasha..?"

"Its Inuyasha Kagome.." He smirked.

"close the door...the light from the hallway is disturbing...please?.."

He nodded and close the bedroom door. Then he sat on the floor on the side of Kagome's bed.

"uh…Kagome..?"

"mmm..?"

"what happened earlier…umm.."

"…hmm?"

"uh….umm.."

"…I liked it.." Kagome suddenly whispered to him

"huh?!" His eyes shot up to hers.

But she closed her eyes and went back to sleep..

' _..Kagome…' _He smiled and turned around, put his sword aside and closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**A/N: OOkay!! Well I'll update as soon as I can. Right now i have to practice my guitar. Anywaysss review! )**


	11. Why do you like the rain Kagome?

**(A/N: Enjoy! I'll update as soon as possible. oh and i might change my penname so if i do it'll be XxRokyoxX. just in case!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… . ….

**Realizations**

"What a good night sleep!!"

"..oh…hey Kagome..good morning to you too.."

She smiled at him and got up from her bed and went to the bathroom.

_'did she forget all about last night?'_

* * *

Kagome was all changed and washed up. She then brushed Inuyasha's teeth….which was quite hard. 

"Kagome…my teeth still have this weird taste!!"

"….Inuyasha….its called 'fresh breath'.."

Kagome put his eggs and ramen in front of him. After she served him , she served herself.

"What?! You don't like my breath Kagome?"

"uh.. ….well.."

Inuyasha understood why Kagome stuttered and kept eating his food quietly. He was bringing the kiss into the conversation and he didn't want to go there.

* * *

"What a nice day!" 

"Oh yeah..its about to rain. What a wonderful day huh?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"hmph.."

They were walking to a restaurant to order food-to-go. Kagome didn't want to cook.

--

When they were done buying their food it started raining.

_'oh great…Inuyasha was right..'_

"Kagome , get on my back."

"No! People are going to see you jump from building to building and they might suspect something."

"Get on my back now!!! Look its starting to rain a lot!"

"NO! "

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and putted her on his back. She surrendered.

* * *

"We're here. Come on , lets go inside." 

"Inuyasha….i like the rain though. Can we just enjoy it now? I mean we're already soaked."

"…Fine.."

Kagome smiled at him and got of his back and began spinning around in the rain. She had her head up high and with her arms out.

Inuyasha just stared.

"Kagome?"

"hmmm?" She looked at him.

"why do you like the rain?"

"well…cause Inuyasha…:" She went and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Theres this saying and I love it…its goes, 'I love the rain cause no one knows im crying'.."

Inuyasha stood there with a confused expression.

"..you cried in the rain before?"

She nodded, still smiling. She turned around for Inuyasha not to see her face and continued..

"..It was the one of those times that you left me…..for Kikyo." She then spinned around and gave Inuyasha a soft look.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'll update soon!! Sorry for this short chapter. And thanks for all my fellow friends/reviewers!! You guys rock!! Im serious.. not joking. Well byes for now.)**


	12. No you got it wrong

**(A/N: Here , I decided to update the same day so here ya go. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** … I don't Own Inuyasha…… . …

**Realizations**

"..you cried in the rain before?"

She nodded, still smiling. She turned around for Inuyasha not to see her face and continued..

"..It was the one of those times that you left me…..for Kikyo." She then spinned around and gave Inuyasha a soft look.

* * *

Her eyes holded hurt, and Inuyasha saw that. 

"Kagome…"

She smiled and it started raining more.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do really. He wanted to comfort her, talk to her……….and kiss her again. This week was full of emotions and he always tried to hide them..

His pride always getting to him , always.

_'Not this time Inuyasha..'_ he told himself.

While Kagome turned her back to him and started spinning around , Inuyasha was walking slowly towards her.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her movement which made Kagome dropped her bag of food she just bought.

Inuyasha then took her chin on his right hand which made Kagome stare right at him.

"w-what?"

"Kagome…i-im sorry for the pain I caus-"

"save it Inuyasha….I-I unde-understand…"

"Kagome! Listen to me dammit."

"What difference is it going to make Inuyasha?! Tell me! Its already done and I said I understand!" She struggled from his grasp.

"Kagome…listen to me please!?" He asked.

Inuyasha still had the hold of her chin so Kagome could look at him , but Kagome looked past him.

Not wanting to answer.

Why had things gotten this way? She wished she didn't say anything about the rain and kept quiet. Now Inuyasha's going to talk about Kikyo and how she once loved her …and she didn't want this. She didn't . But like she said , she already opened her mouth.

**_--_**

**_-FlashBack-_ _3 weeks before , in the feudal era_**

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!!!"

'_where is he..? mayb-'_

That was when her thoughts stopped , her actions stopped and so did everything about her.

He had gone to see _her_….again.

Kagome hid behind a tree and tried to gain control of herself. She didn't want to hear anything Inuyasha was saying to Kikyo. But at the same time…she did.

"Kikyo , I came to tell y-"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo tried to regain her strength from her soul collectors.

"..there seems to be an intruder." She continued.

Kagome gulped and ran , ran as fast as she could.

Inuyasha stood up and ran after her. Like he had forgotten all about Kikyo. And…it really seem he did.

_'Kagome…im sorry…'_

****

****

**_-End of Flashback –_**

--

After all that happened , Inuyasha apologized and comforted her, and Kagome said she understood….again. And she did. But it hurted. Bad. And so after a day or so when that happened they continued their journey to collect the jewel shards , but that's when Miroku and Sango left and now Inuyasha and her are here..

In tears.

Kagome's eyes that were holding tears , were now pouring with tears as she remembered what happened. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

_'Kagome…you don't understand…I went to see Kikyo to tell her something that needed to be done from the start…but I'm sorry Kagome..'_

"Kagome..?"

Kagome was calming down in his embrace. "……hmm?"

"I went to see her because I wanted to tell he-"

Kagome didn't want to hear. She pulled away.

"Inuyasha , lets go inside already."

He looked at her softly , pleading her to let him continue.

And so he did.

"I wanted to tell her that I was going to stay here.."

"huh?" Kagome didn't quite get him.

"that I wasn't going to go to hell with her Kagome."

That made Kagome's heart skip a beat..

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Sorry for the cliffy…. But I promise I'll update soon!..…as soon as possible I mean. Cause tomorrow and the day after im going to be quite busy so sorry. You know Father's day and all! Anyways till then!! Review!!!)**


	13. It always HAS to turn out this way!

**(A/N: SOOOO here it is my fellow friends!!…………….T.T ..lol Anyways heres the next chapter I promised. Don't think this is the end!! Well enjoy**)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….sniff…..Wait! I do own this story plot!!…but that's it..Well go on to the chappie.

* * *

**Realizations**

--

"w-what are you sa-saying?" Kagome said not noticing how her voice was shaking.

"Kagome I-"

"HONK HONK HONK"

Inuyasha Kagome both turned around.

"M-Mom! Souta, gra-grandpa! What are you guys doing here?!" She said as her expression turned to shock.

"Kagome!! Why are you outside all soaked??" Her Mom asked concerned as she walked up to her with her umbrella and observed her.

She noticed her eyes were red and puffy but then she shrugged it off because it was probably due to the rain. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Inuyasha! What brings you here?!"

_'………….'_

He didn't know what to think. I mean just when he was about to tell Kagome something important and didn't let his pride get to him……

they come and ruin it..

"Hi M-Mrs.Higurashi.." He got out.

She stared at the two of them back and forth and frowned.

Kagome's grandpa came in the picture

"Oi! Kagome and Inuyasha!! Get inside already. You guys are soaking wet!!" He said as he took a glance at them and ran inside the house with Souta.

Kagome looked at her mom and smiled. Then she went inside and Inuyasha followed.

--

* * *

"How come you guys came early?" The raven hair girl asked her Mom, Grandpa and little brother Souta while drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Well….they kind of threw us out of there.." Grandpa started

"..hehe…the free spa vacations thing turned out to be free for 1 day.." Mrs.Higurashi continued for him.

"Those BITCHES! I Swear nothing is really **FREE** in this world!!" Sota yelled as he remember a maid kick him out of the spa he was enjoying.

His mom quickly scolded him and told him to go up to his room. Souta sighed and Kagome giggled.

'_has he grown!'_ Kagome thought

Inuyasha just stared at the family. He didn't want to say anything.

"So..you guys got kicked out of the spa after all? I mean 3 days already past and you said it was for one day only.." Kagome asked confused.

"Oh about that. Yeah it was suppose to be for one day. But since they're so stupid they didn't notice that it was time to kick us out . Lucky for us! We got 2 days free….well kinda. We had to pay for all the food even in the 1 day we supposedly got FREE.." Her mom said. You could notice she was pissed.

"Well….heres the bag I saw on the ground outside Kagome...You bought food with Inuyasha right?" She said as she looked inside the wet brown bag. The food was still wrapped up in a tiny plastic bag and looked fresh. She handed it to her daughter.

"…ah..yeah I did..But I kinda dropped it outside. Thanks." Kagome stammered as she took it.

It didn't take a genius to know something was bothering Kagome and Inuyasha. But Kagome's mom chose to ignore it. And knew if Kagome wanted to talk to her about it , she would privately. If she didn't , she would understand.

"Well I'll be going to my room..Im exhausted. Good night." Kagome's grandpa said.

Kagome and her mom nodded. And soon Kagome's mom went upstairs to rest too.

--

"…………………………………………………………………………………"

'_dammit this silence is killing me…Im going to my room..'_

"We-well Inuyasha.. umm..Im going to my room. Im not hungry so y-you can eat what w-we bought earlier. Good night.."

Inuyasha stared at her go up to her room.

His face held anger, and disappointment.

His expression was gloomy.

'_AH DAMMMIT! DOES EVERYTIME THAT HAPPENS HAVE TO BE LIKE_ _THIS?!!_' He thought as he cursed and cursed under his breath.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay okay it might be sucky and short! But I'm going to put up a new chapter in in like 30 minutes or so. But it'll be at the same day. Please review!! You guys really rock. **


	14. He showed another side of him to her huh

**A/N: see here it is as i said! lol**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

**

* * *

**

**Realizations**

_'Inuyasha..'_

Kagome took her pillow off her head and threw it with force on the ground.

'_Why cant I take him off my freaking mind?!!'_

* * *

Inuyasha chose to sleep on the couch dowstairs. It was rather scary for him since he was alone and it was quiet , freaky , and still raining. **(A/N: like a scary movie scene ya know …lol)**

Instead of the heavy rain earlier , it was a big thunderstorm.

His sensitive doggy-ears screamed in pain.

He didn't care. He had other things in his mind. More like…

_'Kagome..'_

It **always** turned out this way.. Someone interrupting their moment.

He sighed and looked at the stairs.

He decided to go to Kagome's room.

* * *

-- 

"AND THERES EVEN A THUNDERSTORM TO TOP IT OFF! HAHA!" Kagome laughed sarcastically.

_'what has he done to me..?'_

She decided to just lay down on her bed and think. Even though it made it worse.

**_BAM_**

"huh?" Kagome sat up as she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh …Did I wake you up?"

"No..its okay.." She smiled and went up to him for a hug.

"I love you…I just wanted to see if you okay. I mean you and him were acting pretty weird ya know!"

"awwww!! Look at you being so caring!!" Kagome grabbed her brother's cheeks and played around with them.

"HEY!!"

She giggled.

"Damn Souta you've certainly grown huh? You're 14 now!"

"yeah and you're 18! You've spent 3 years going to the feudal era or whatever.."

"yeah….We've almost gathered them all.."

"you mean the jewel…shard thing…that grandpa talks about?"

"uh-huh.." Her smiled disappeared.

**_BAM!_**

They both turned around to see Inuyasha.

"I'll be leaving now sis.." He whispered to her.

She frowned as he walked away and stuck her tongue.

Souta was gone. It was her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome….we need to talk."

"Shoot." Her voice was angry.

Why?

She wasn't even angry at him for a bit. She was just confused and maybe that got to her.

Inuyasha closed her door and sat on her bed.

Kagome did the same.

"Kagome like we were talking earlier.."

He had to do it now or never.

"hmm.."

"I left her.."

Kagome wasn't as shocked as before since Inuyasha already told her in the rain.

"why?" She said softy. She knew it hurted Inuyasha to see Kikyo go away. It was his first love and that's why she respected Kikyo.

No matter how she **hated** it.

He stared at her. "That's what should've been done in the first place Kagome.."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome Im okay!" He hated her when her eyes looked hurt.

"…."

"I know what you're thinking. I did loved her once..but now I only care for her. Its not the same as before."

Inuyasha had showed Kagome another side of his personality…and that was romantic.

He was showing everything to her these days.

"……"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha..im sorry."

"Why are you apologizing??! You don't need to Kagome!"

She couldn't help it.

She felt guilty and emotional.

Sometimes she hated herself for crying too much.

Inuyasha hugged her tight as she began crying a bit.

Not too much though, just 2 little tears poured out. And then she stopped.

"..Anyways.." he continued.. "..Im in love with someone else.."

**Blackout.**

All the lights, power went off due to the storm.

Darkness flushed them both as their heart rate could be heard.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : There. OMG! Theres a blackout I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome would react to the sudden action and the words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.**

**Well I'll update soon I promise!**

**I love you guys ..So supportive!! _Sniff_ lol Man...sorry the emotions got to me...hehe..**

**rock on you!..**

**anyways review my friends and till we** **meet again. X3**


	15. I DO love you

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...sadly.

* * *

**Realizations**

* * *

"_thump-thump, thump-thump_.." 

"_thump-thump_…."

'_Kagome say something!'_ Her mind screamed.

"Uh…K-Kagome.?" He hesitated, or was he just nervous?

"..huh? Oh..s-seems like a blackout. Damn the thund-thunderstorm!" she stammered.

"blackout huh? Is it… going to be like this for a while?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"KAGOME , INUYASHA!! You guys okay there?!"

"Yeah Mom! Its just a stupid blackout!"

"Ok dear! You have your flashlight?!"

"Yes Mom!" She looked at her desk and saw her small , black flashlight.

"Okay! Call me if anythings wrong, even though I know you'll be safe with Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Kagome heard footsteps going away from the outside of her bedroom door.

Kagome turned her gaze from the door to Inuyasha.

Even though it was all dark, you could still see a bit by the lighting of the thunderstorm from the window.

They were both sitting on the floor..

And the room fell painfully silent again..

..until Inuyasha broke it.

"..Kagome?"

"hmm..?" She looked down on her hands.

"Did you hear me before?"

"w-what?"

"…..Kagome .."

"..Okay.. I know what you mean….I heard you.."

He stayed silent.

"but…" She looked up at Inuyasha, even though she couldn't see him that clearly.

"..but I don't get you.." she continued.

"huh?"

"I don't.."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and sat her down on her bed with him.

"what are you doi…" He voice trailed off when he kissed her again.

Inuyasha putted his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. He noticed Kagome not returning the kiss and pulled apart and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Kagome.." he panted.

"what are you doing?"

"I kissed you…and you didn't re-.."

"because you haven't told me anything.."

"what do you mean?"

She didn't say anything.

Inuyasha was getting pissed and took his hands off Kagome's waist.

"Kagome..We've been together for more than 2 years dammit! Don't you think its time for me to fess up?!"

"but you didn't.."

He stood there. He remembered he hasnt really **told** her, just gave her a hint. But then took her back with a few words that came out of his mouth.

"…Kagome..words aren't everything.."

Now it was her turn to sit there. He was also right in that point.

"..I showed you these days Kagome…that I do love you! I finally let myself loose after 3 years!!!"

She stood there shocked.

"Kagome!! Don't you understand?! I went to Kikyo to tell her I'm not going with her!! But I couldn't cause you…well you know what.. You thought I was telling her something else right?! And interrupted it so now WE BOTH have to tell her!!"

Her mouth...frozen.

Her voice….gone.

"Kagome!! Say something to me!!" He shook her shoulders.

He couldn't take it..

He took her into a hug and nuzzled into her neck.

"I know you feel the same way.." he muttered into her skin.

Her body…paralyzed.

Inuyasha stopped his doing and stood up.

"……Kagome.." He went out of her bedroom and closed the door.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay!! sorry for the shortness..but don't think im done with the whole story after I update again!!**

**I mean I still have ideas in mind . So I WONT be done with this story soon.**

**So stay in tune and review please. I'll update soon.**


	16. Comprehend Kagome

Disclaimer: I dont Own Inuyasha..

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Realizations**

* * *

_'…………………'_

Kagome was still frozen still.

_'what just happened…?'_

--

* * *

"mom….when is the light gonna come back…??"

"..hmm….soon Souta. I hope.."

"...Grandpa??….Grandpa??!"

"…huh?!"

"He's sleeping Souta…let him be.." She turned to Kagome's Grandpa and continued. "..nothing Dad. Sleep.."

"..well its not like I could see that he was sleeping with all this darkness mom…"

"now you know then."

"mom…? Is Kagome alright up there with Inuyasha?"

"Im sure she's fine..besides its just a blackout."

"oh..cause I heard some scre-"

"AHHHHH!!!"

"MOM?!, MOM?!!!"

Souta stood up and forced his eyes to see what happened. Though he still could not clearly cause it was…dark.

"……Mrs.Higurashi??"

"huh..?…Oh…its only you Inuyasha. You scared me.." She sighed in relieved.

"Sorry for tripping on you. Couldn't quite see you were sitting here.." Inuyasha apologized.

"I understand…we all cant see."

"Inuyasha??"

"..huh?" He looked at the direction the voice was coming from.

"Its Souta. What are you doing down here?" Souta said as he calmed down and sat on the floor again.

They were all in the livingroom.

"oh Souta.." Inuyasha ignored his question.

"Inuyasha..aren't you suppose to be with Kagome upstairs?"

"Yeah!! Don't you know she's afraid of the dark?!" Souta yelled at him.

"huh..?? Well…" He stammered.

"Where were you going Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom continued.

"no wh-nowhere..i was just going to…umm..inform you that me and Kagome are doing fine.." he lied.

"oh…okay.Well go back now! She's probably shivering, its cold you know." Something in Kagome's moms' voice told Inuyasha she knew he was lying.

Or was it just him?

"Yeah go take care of my sis!"

He stood there and then quickly reacted and went upstairs slowly.

_'Kagome…I..'_

* * *

--

_'damn….now im alone in the darkness…this is how he makes me feel huh?? After what he said to me , he goes off….where was he planning to go though?'_

_**'Kagome…your stupid. You didn't react to anything he said to you.'**_

_'I…I was too confused. And it happened so suddenly. How can he change sides that quick? I mean first he's all Mr.Macho guy , and then playful….and then being mean.. And after that he just went all….caring an-and loving. Too sudden.'_

**_'Kagome…don't you think it was time for him to finally…FINALLY DO THAT AFTER 3 YEARS?! I know how much you wanted him to do that..'_**

_'im still mad at him..i don't know why though..it's a weird feeling. He decided to do it in these recent days and he couldn't do it during the three years?!….'_

**_'your not alone with him much. Your almost done with the jewel shards..you two obviously haven't spend time alone. And you know Inuyasha , Mr.Macho and pride guy..'_**

She nodded silently. Kagome stood up and went to her bed. Put the sheets on top of her and kept on thinking as she curled up.

She was too busy talking to her mind that she didn't notice Inuyasha come in.

_'Kagome..? dammit I cant see anything…'_

"Kagome?" He spoke up.

"mmm…nmm.."

With his doggy ears he followed the sound and it lead him to her bed.

She was asleep, and he frowned. At the same time he let go the breath he was holding and sighed in relieved as his heart rate slowed down.

_'well guess I'll talk to her tomorrow…'_

He smiled at her sleeping figure and sat on the floor next to her bed.

Inuyasha figured he'll sleep too , he has nothing else to do. He was going to go back to the Feudal Era and talk to Miroku, but he said to himself that he was crazy and how can Mirku's perverted advice help anyways?

He smiled to himself.

_'At least she knows I love her..'_ He fell asleep right there, leaning on the side of her bed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, I have not updated in a while. And this chapter of course ….**sucks**. BUT I PROMISE you that the next update will be longgggg and **actually** good.

I just wanted to write this one to let you know I was not dead or didn't forget about this story..lol Because , no offense , but that's what some authors here do.

So yeah, please review. You guys make me feel better. And some ideas wont be bad! I've been busy lately drawing requests in and other stuff, like conventions and guitar practice..(yes I have to practice 2 hours each day…v.v) Well sorry im boring you here…lol

Well see you soon. Sorry for this crappy chapter but I already promised you the next one will be AWESOME!! ….welll….i hope… . …haha! Lol XD till then.


	17. WHAT! ?

Disclaimer: Meh dont own Inuyasha...v.v

**Realizations**

--

* * *

'_In-Inuyasha..?'_

Kagome woke up to the face of a sleeping hanyou. She blushed and turned away.

She slowly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom ….like nothing had happened.

--

'_At least the power came back..' _Kagome thought as she brushed her teeth.

After she was done washing up and changing in the bathroom , she stood there. In front of the mirror.

'_Kikyo's much prettier than me..….how can he want me?'_

She stopped her thoughts and glance at the door.

'_I cant avoid him…but I want to_._'_

--

"gah?" Inuyasha slowly cracked open one eye.. His face was lying on Kagome's bed. He saw noone.

He sat up and stretched and looked over the door which was being opened…by no other than Kagome herself.

"Go-good morning Kagome.." He got out and gave her a soft look.

"huh? Oh….hi Inuyasha.." She looked away from him and went to her mirror to comb her hair.

He frowned, and was now angry.

"KAGOME, INUYASHA!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!"

Kagome stopped her actions and walked over to the door…when someone stopped her.

Inuyasha snatched her hand away from the doorknob and with his other hand locked it. He then kept one hand on the doorknob...preventing Kagome from going away.

"What are you doing?" She said coldly.

"Im locking it…what are you going to do about it ?"

"Inuyasha…stop. Im hungry okay?" She stared up at him and kept her face straight.

"What about if I don't want to Kagome?.." Before Kagome could respond , he continued.

"..Just like you don't want to talk to me?" She froze but kept on staring up at him. He was slowly closing the space between their faces..and Kagome noticed. She stopped him.

"Inuyasha..Stop. Im going to go eat." She put a hand on his chest.

"I don't want you to..I want you to stay here."

"Inuy-"

"KAGOME , INUYASHA , FOOD IS GETTING COLD!!"

Kagome looked at the door and back at Inuyasha.

"did you hear?"

"I did..does it matter? Does food matter to you more than me Kagome? Is that it?"

"Inuyasha…" Her face became calm and held a soft expression.

"What is it Kagome??"

"Inuyasha.."

"Is that it?? You can talk to me now , but no, you prefer eating your damn food huh?"

"…Inuyasha.." He face was becoming softer by the minute. Not that Inuyasha noticed.

"Kagome?! Is that it?! Is that the way you show me tha-"

He stopped and stood there as Kagome pressed her lips to his. She noticed him not returning it, but she didn't care. She kept on going.

Inuyasha realized what she was doing and finally kissed back. Putting his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him as Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders.

'_Kagome..'_

--

* * *

"Mom…their food is already cold.."

She sighed and looked at the stairs.

"Don't worry Souta. Im sure they have better things to do if they're not coming down to eat at the moment."

He nodded and washed his plate. He noticed his Grandpa going towards the door.

"Grandpa , where are you going??"

"Oh..just going to the supermarket to buy ramen ."

"OH! can I go with you?? I want to buy Pocky!"

"Sure Souta. Come on, lets go already." Souta and him walked out the door while Kagome's mom cleaned the table and left food in the fridge for Inuyasha and Kagome.

'_hmm…I should go to the coffe shop and relax a bit there...it IS my day off…..Plus..' _She cracked a small smile _'..Kagome and Inuyasha probably need more time alone..' She_ finished cleaning and went upstairs quietly to grab her purse. She then left.

--

'_Inuyasha…'_ Kagome grabbed his head and pulled him closer as he explored her mouth.

She pulled away from him and panted.

"wh-why did you stop..?"

She looked up at him , still panting. "ne-needed s-some air.."

"Kagome.." He smiled.

She returned the smile and spoke up. "..lets go eat.."

"…no."

"huh? Inuyasha..lets go eat. Arent you hungry or something?"

"not right now..I want to talk.."

She sighed and gave up. She pulled away from his hold and went to sit on her bed. He followed and sat next to her.

"okay…talk.." She said softly..More like a whisper.

"Ka-Kagome..I..why didn't you retur..." His voice trailed off when he heard Kagome speak up.

"because I was confused Inuyasha..that's why I didn't say anything or return..your kiss.." She looked away.

"..do you understand now Kagome?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "..kinda.."

She continued, "Why did you..why did you reject Kikyo..?" Sure she envied Kikyo and somehow disliked her , but Kagome understood the love she had for Inuyasha. She respected that.

"..Kagome..the truth is…well..sure I loved Kikyo. You know that. But when I met you Kagome..i trusted you. You're the only person that has made me feel **this** way. Finally letting go , and show all my true colors to you..You cry for my sake and always stay by my side no matter what. Even when I almost lost you…when I almost left you to go to hell with Kikyo..I have grown so fond of you..and you're the only person I love…the only person I will always love..and I just wanted you to.."

She listened quietly as every word that came out of his mouth struck her and made her the happiest women alive.

"I wanted you to stay with me forever.."

Her eyes widen. "..fo-forever..?" Her heart rate was running fast.

And so was Inuyasha's.. " Kagome..Im asking you to stay with me when our quest is done…which will be soon.."

"..will you be my mate..?" He finished.

--

* * *

"Sango! Miroku!!"

"Hi Shippo!! Sorry we left you guys!" Sango said as she sat down. Miroku and Sango had returned.

" Ye guys are early!' Kaede said as she entered the hut.

"Kaede!" Miroku and Sango greeted her as well.

"yeah. We finished earlier than we expected. And they fixed my weapon good!! And..Miroku's friend recovered!! We were so happy. We decided to return to surprise you guys and to apologize to Inuyasha..but they.."

"Ye, Inuyasha and Kagome left to her time."

"Yeah! And they didn't even tell me! Kaede had to tell me..." Shippo yelled.

Sango and Miroku smiled to themselves and said in union "Maybe..something happened. Were you sleeping at the time?"

"yep." Shippo answered.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. " yeah something definitely went on. Well! I guess Inuyasha didn't mind cause he's not even here.." Miroku said.

Sango smiled at him and continued for him "..and Kagome did a good job on excusing us…" A thought came to her mind. "..hey..Inuyasha let her go back to her time just like that? I thought he'll be mad.."

Kaede and Shippo frowned and then gave her a blank face. " We don't know anything about that!"

"..so how was your trip overall Sango ?"

Miroku spoke for her " It was great..especially being with Sango all the time.."

Sango blushed and looked at him. "wasn't good for me!! Had to be with this perverted monk all the time!!" She looked away and now her back was facing him.

"..Sango..is that true?" He said with a fake hurt voice. He knew she enjoyed the trip as much as he did.

"hmph!"

They both laughed and looked at Shippo and Kaede.

"what?"

"you two look so cute together!" Shippo said.

They both blushed a bit .

"do we now Shippo?" Miroku said as his hand was reaching his favorite spot.

"huh? Ah! HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled as Miroku groped her.

**_SLAP_**

"ouch..Sango...you got to be more gentile..." He said as he shook his head and rubbed the sore spot on his face.

She glanced at him and couldn't help but smile.

--

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this makes up for the crappy chapters I've updated..T.T lol XDD OH! And thanks to BoredGirl for the idea of putting what Miroku and Sango are doing_. huggles _Any ideas are welcome please.

Please Review! And from now on im putting longer chapters. . Thanks for the tip Tigerlily1022!!! _ hugs _ Well thanks for all your support!! Keep on rocking the world my friends XD

I'll update soon. Till then! **_waves _**


	18. weird equals good

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Inuyasha...sadly. T.T

**Realizations**

* * *

"…I-Inuyasha…" 

It was getting late. And wasn't today the new moon?

He kept staring at the floor without saying a word.

"……" _'damn…she didn't answer yet….'_

"….I…" She looked away and stood up. "I'll be right back.."

Inuyasha kept his soft look and watched her go. As soon as she stepped out of the room , Inuyasha groaned.

_'dammit! Was that a freaking bad move?!… heh…I'm turning human already…I forgot today was the new moon..'_

He stared at his hand, noticing how his claws slowly turned into normal human nails.

_'no wonder I'm getting all mushy…and confessing….but still…I don't regret anything I said to_ _her…even…'_ he gulped _'..even…if she says no..and rejects me..'_ He sighed and lied on her bed while staring at the ceiling.

'…Kagom...Kagome..'

--

* * *

" WHOHOO!! YOU GO GIRL!" Kagome was all over the bathroom , running in circles. She couldn't help it, she was EXTREMELY happy. 

"…I should'nt have gone off like that though…BUT IM SO HAPPY!!" She wipped away her happy tears escaping from her eyes.

" I've waited…patiently…3 years.." She sighed and calmed down. She looked at the mirror in front her once again and smiled.

_'I should go tell him my answer…'_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Feudal Era-_**

" soo….We just have to wait then?"

"guess so.. now I know how Inuyasha feels like.." Miroku answered Sango.

" tonight is the new moon.."

"Well that's one good point for him to stay there.."

"Hope they come back tomorrow.."

"yeah…orr….Sango my dear, we could just go walk alone!"

"For what? For you to rape me? PFFT! Hell no perv!"

"HEY! I would rather die than rape you!…."

"..oh really?"

"well…when your ready... I shall wait!"

"arg..i knew you were gonna say that..well guess what?! Im never gonna be ready!"

"uh…what are you two talking about?"

"huh?? SHIPPO! Oh umm…nothing!.." Her sweat dropped as she fake smiled the little fox-demon.

" Shippo…you're too young to talk about sex so why don't you go with Kaede outside?"

" MIROKU!!!" Sango smacked him and gave Shippo smiles.

"He is..uh…forget about it Shippo. You know how he is.."

"..right..Im…I think im gonna go with Kaede on second thought.."

"uh…did we scare you?" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

Shippo was already gone.

"looks like it.." Sango said.

* * *

-- 

The door slowly opened.

"I..Inuya..Inuyasha??"

"huh?" he opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed her looking at his head.

"yeah…tonight is the new moon.."

"Oh right..forgot.."

"me too.."

Silence crawled in again. Kagome slowly took a seat on her bed next to him.

"Kago-"

"Inuyasha..umm..my answer.."

"yeah.." He gulped and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"well…I would….I…..ye-"

"KAGOME !! INUYASHA!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly turned to the voice calling for them. It was Sota.

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWNSTAIRS!" With that he quickly closed the door and ran.

_'…man Sota…I think you have a curse of interrupting people's moments..'_ She sighed and stood up. Then she took a look at Inuyasha who was looking at the floor.

He noded at her and stood up. They both went downstairs and saw what the big hurry was.

It..It was…It was that they had won a one-year supply of 'Pocky' **(Japanese stick candy)**

Kagome's eyes twitched and stared at Souta who was dancing around everywhere.

"……" Inuyasha didn't have much to say but glance at Souta who interrupted…just for this.

"….uh…ahem…Dear little brother!" Kagome said to get his attention.

"..whats the big hurry?" She continued.

".THIS! I WON!!!" He flashed a grin.

"……." _'keep your cool Kagome…..breathe in , breathe out..'_

Kagome quickly turned around and went upstairs. Inuyasha watched her and followed.

* * *

"I cant believe that's what he wanted to show us.." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting next to her on her floor. 

"yeah…the kid is a big idiot for interrupting everything..i think he has a curse.."

Kagome giggled " that's the same thing I thought!" Inuyasha smiled and stared at her.

"..Kagome.."

"..Inuyasha…umm.." She broke the contact of her eyes with his and looked at her hands.

"……" His heart was racing as fast as hers.

"…uh..well yeah..."

His eyes widen as his heart melted but acted stupid. "Yeah what Kagome..?"

She looked up at him and smiled. He was acting clueless and she knew it. She slowly moved closer to him and made her lips touch his cheek. Inuyasha quickly took notice of this and turned his face fast so that his lips brushed hers.

Her eyes widen but then became soft as she put her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha moved one hand to her waist and the other one to the back of her head, to make the kiss deeper and longer.

_'its late…no one will interrupt..hopefully..'_

Kagome moaned as he bit her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth. And she did. But then broke the kiss slowly. They both panted.

"..Inu…Inuyasha…"

"I ..i know what you meant…" he said.

" when I said yeah..?"

"yeah.."

She smiled, "I knew it.."

"…" His smile widen and took her into a warm hug.

"Kagome…"

"..Thanks Inuyasha…" She cuddled into him.

"…for what?"

"for..for making my life worth living.." She breathe in his smell and frowned.

He blushed and kissed her head. He was enjoying this but then..

"Inuyasha! Go take a bath!!"

"Whaaa??"

"yeah! You don't take baths much in the Feudal Era huh?!"

"NOO! I don't want to Kagome.."

"Come on!" Kagome sat up and literally dragged him to the bathroom.

"aww…Kagome!!"

"You'll be done before you know it!! Here, a towel , and some sleeping clothes that belonged to my dad. Now let me put the shower on."

"arg…"

"..what?! Im doing this for your own good!" She said while bending down and turning the shower on.

"what? You don't want to be with me if I don't take showers??"

She eyed him and frowned. He knew what she was saying by that. "Okay..i know know…"

"Inuyasha…I would stay with you no matter what and you know that."

"yeah..i know.." He smiled to himself and sighed.

"..but do I really need to take this shower?"

"yup! Now all you have to do is wash yourself with that soap while the water in on. When your done turn this to the side and then you can dry yourself and get changed!"

"argg…dammit Kagome.."

"Damn…you two sound like a married couple already!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and turned around. "what do you want Souta?!" She asked annoyed.

"hey sis! Don't be mad at me! Just passing by!!Good night you two." Souta walked away with a grin.

"..that retard…"

"I HEARD YOU SIS!"

"hmph!"

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha again. " okay, so begin! I'll be waiting in my room." She smiled and tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. In return Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. Which made both of them blush.

She walked out.

--

* * *

_'man…I still haven't gone used to the idea…..of him..and me….after the quest is done..we…."_ She blushed crimson red as her heart rate sped up. 

"whoa Kagome! Remember it'll take time.." She said to herself and stood up. She looked into her closet and grabbed her pajamas. She put them on quickly. It was a simple big black shirt this time. It came up to her knees. But the shirt praised her curves.

_'aha! This shirt belonged to my dad…'_She sighed and kept thinking as she combed her hair in front of her mirror._ '…wow…I finally understand how much more my mom suffered when he died…cause now im in love…and if Inuyasha …'_ she gulped _'and if he..were gone…I….'_ Her expression turned sad and full of depression.

_'.I don't even want to think about it..'_

"Whats wrong?"

Kagome looked behind her. Inuyasha had just come in and he probably saw her expression on the mirror.

"..huh? oh nothing." She smiled and looked at him. " Did you enjoy your shower?!"

"…not really Kagome.." He smirked at her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"hehe.." She stood up and sat next to him.

"..why were you sad?.."

"huh..?"

"when I came in.."

"..oh..that.. nothing Inuyasha. Don't you worry about it!"

"But I do! Tell me!"

"..it was just…..Hey Inuyasha, wanna watch a movie?!" She said as she stood up and looked through her collection of movies.

_'..ah…Kagome…changing the subject like always…'_

"..hmph! Whatever.."

"..hey! okay, mind if we watch this?" She pointed at the DVD.

"..huh?…oh sure..not that I know what its about.."

"well just watch it with me! I just got it yesterday!! Actually it's a copy…hehe.."

"..okay…fine with me.." He stood up and turned the lights off and then went back to sitting on her bed.

"mm-hmm!" She put the movie on and went to lie down on her bed. She put the covers on top of her and watched the screen. Inuyasha didn't look too comfortable sitting on the edge though.

"hey Inuyasha..?"

He turned around and looked at Kagome.

"hmm?"

"wanna..umm.." She scooted over and looked at the space next to her.

He blushed and stared at her. He cleared his throat and finally spoke, "umm..sure.."

He slowly made his way next to her. He put the covers around them. He then pretended to be interested in the movie.

Kagome was nervous. Was Inuyasha going to sleep with her in the same bed?"

They weren't touching each other until Inuyasha put his arm behind her head. Kagome looked up at him and smiled to herself. She moved closer to him and brought her head to his chest.

They started watching the movie, "Hey Kagome..this is pretty interesting"

She didn't reply so he turned to his side and found out why. She had fallen asleep. He sighed and grabbed the control remote that was about to drop out of her hand.

_'now…how do you turn this thing off…?'_ He looked at the T.V and then a the control remote. He clicked all the buttons until the T.V turned off. Glad he didn't break it.

It was all dark. He had Kagome at his side. He slowly and quietly pulled her closer and smiled.

_'..this is weird…me being with her like this..'_ He kept staring at the ceiling.

_'..but..like people say…weird is good...even wonderful..'_ with those final thoughts he fell asleep with Kagome.

* * *

-- 

**A/N:**

HEYAS! …lol XDD Yeah so heres the next chappie. Hope you liked it. And yesh…it's the end….JUST KIDDING! It wont end here.. I still want to continue. But it will end soon, just not yet.

Anyways Please review! Suggestions are welcomes of course! Reviews really inspire people!!

Well till next update! XDDD

p.s- just in case, if u noticed that a chapter missing its because im currently editing this story. Like combining short chapters together. Because this was suppose to be chappie 20 but it says 19. Thats cause i combined chap 1 and 2 together. And I'll be combining more short chapters. So dont get confused if you see less chapters!!


	19. What a nice day! but

Disclaimer: I dont Own Inuyasha T.T

**

* * *

**

**Realizations**

* * *

"ugh.." Kagome tried to stretch herself out but found a warm comfort beside her. 

She smile at what she saw and move the bangs that were covering his eyes.

He slowly open his eyes to see an raven hair beauty staring at him. "wench…" The arms that were around her waist tighten.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha..." She said softly as she got out of his grasp and stood up.

"…" His lips curved into a small smile while his eyes watched her.

Kagome went to her mirror and started combing her hair. "Inuyasha, you still sleepy?"

"no."

"Then get up!"

"why?!"

"…ah…nevermind." She said while putting her comb away and going in her closet. She got her clothes and then headed out to the door.

"..Where you going?" Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha stand up and walk towards her.

"to the bathroom so I can change." She said plainly.

"Oh.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

He nodded and let her go. When she walked out he lied back down in her bed. He grabbed one of the covers and hold it close to him as he smelt it and smiled.

_' such a wonderful scent she has.'_ He sighed and closed his eyes. _'..she's the only one that has such a amazing scent….'_

He let go of the covers and stood up lazily. _'..now..where did that wench put my robe of the fire-rat.…?'_ He looked around her room..but then something caught his eye.

_'__Diary…'_ He remembered when he tried to open it in the first days he came and began staying alone with Kagome.

_'…it wont damn open!..stupid locket..'_ He tried to open it without breaking it cause then Kagome would be mad, but he didn't succeed.

"uh…Inuyasha, what are you doing??"

Inuyasha froze and looked back. "..uh hi Kagome.." She was already changed. She put on a simple, blue dress that fitted her curves.

She walked towards him and snatched her diary away from his hands.Her voice held a bit of a harsh tone but she tried to keep it down. "What were you trying to do? Open it without breaking it?…"

"..well.."

"..you'll never succeed."

"Whats the big problem anyways?! Its just a damn book that has a title saying 'Diary'! I don't even know what that means!! Just curious.." He yelled and sat on the floor, legs crossed.

"..Well don't be curious with this. And im not even gonna bother explaining what a diary is either!!"

"Why?! Is it like 'TOP SECRET' or something?!"

"No! But im just not going to even bother. Anyways just stop arguing with me! I don't want to fight with you!!"

"You already are wench!!"

"Just shut up and get out of my room!!"

"I'll be glad to do so!!" Inuyasha face stayed mad all the time while he sat up and walked out. Kagome sighed madly and slammed the door shut as soon as he walked out.

_'hmph...'_ the both thought in union.

* * *

-- 

"NOOOOO!! I almost won!! ARGG!" He smashed his control remote on the floor and pouted.

"…no fair...damn this game.." he muttered under his breath.

He then heard his door open. He turned around and started yelling at the person who didn't even bother to knock before they came in, "Hey!! Knock will ya-" But he stopped when he realized it was a cranky hanyou.

"Shut up kid." He whispered and lied down on Souta's bed. His back facing the 14-year-old's face.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! And get out of my bed!!" Souta yelled as he turned off his game and went to Inuyasha.

He shook him but Inuyasha seemed to ignore it. "..Inuyasha!! Oh come on! Arent you suppose to be in my sister's room?!"

"…."

Souta frowned and gave up. He sat his butt down on the floor next to his bed,where Inuyasha was pretending to sleep.

"Why are you even up?..Its kinda early ya know..well…for me it is…I usually wake up at 11:00am or something..but today I woke up early and started playing Final Fantasy XII.."

"..…"

"I know you're awake..Im not a retard.."

"…you seem like it though.."

"Hey!! I heard that you!" Souta turned around and yelled at him. Then he went back to his normal position.

"Anyways.." He continued. "..my mom went to visit her friend who was sick..And grandpa usually sulks around in his room..and me..well im gonna be playing video games all day!"

"…kid…why are you telling me this..?" Inuyasha muttered.

"…well…wait.Answer me this,why are you here when you were in my sister's room all these days? You guys fought or something..?"

"….." Souta heard Inuyasha sighed. "..you don't have to tell me you know…"

"wasn't going to anyways.." Inuyasha said quietly as he sat up on the bed.

Souta turned to see him looking at his feet and rolled his eyes. "whatever doggy." Inuyasha frowned.

".sooo…you gonna go back in there?"

"huh? Go back where?"

"..to Kagome's room."

"no."

"well you're not staying here!"

"damn, when you were smaller you used to like me being here.."

".like you said, **used** to..sooo..get out."

"don't feel like it.." Inuyasha yawned.

"…NO. ..well…unless you play with me!"

"…im not."

"then bye!" Souta stood up and dragged him out of his room. Though, he didn't accomplish it. Inuyasha was much stronger and heavier than him.

"let me go!" Inuyasha pulled his hand away.

"..Aww come on Inuyasha!.." Souta put his index finger on his chin, "hey, I KNOW you want to make up with Kagome! So go on!"

"with that wench?! Hell no!"

Souta sighed and looked at him _'stupid.'_

--

* * *

_'stupid jerk..'_ She went and sat on her bed. 

_'…well..it was kinda my fault too..i shouldn't yelled at him..'_ She told herself as she looked at her window.

She stood up and put a determined face. "im gonna take a long hot bath!"

Kagome went to her closet and took out a towel, clothes, underwear,and long black socks. She then walked out of her room and went to the bathroom slowly. A thought popped into her mind.. _'where did Inuyasha go?'_ …but then she shook it away.

She closed the door as she stepped in the bathroom. Then she turned around and saw Inuyasha's 'Gir' T-shirt with his red,dirty pants that he wears all the time in the feudal era on the floor.

She picked them up and put them in the dirty-clothes basket in the corner of her bathroom.

_'I'll wash them later. Oh yeah..i also have to wash his old red jacket…I'll do it later.._' She sighed and got ready for her bath. When the tub was filled with warm water she slowly took off her clothes and got in.

She thought as she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"..soooo.." 

"hmm?"

Souta frowed, "you're so boring!!"

"deal with it mutt.."

"you're the mutt.."

Inuyasha glared at him and looked away "..feh"

"..are you gonna go now?"

"nope."

"hmm…now?"

"no."

"argg…how aboutttt…now?!"

"..NO YOU RETARD!"

"damn Inuyasha..calm down! Chillax!"

"..what the…argg nevermind..Stop bothering me!"

"What?! You're the one who's in my room!"

Inuyasha looked at him "..so?"

"so if you're gonna be in my room, lets do something!"

"..don't feel like it.." He said slowly and harsh.

"…damn…you're sooooo mean!"

"feh."

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"what!?"

"Go see if my sis is okay!"

"…she's alright."

"how do you know??" _'..hmm..i got to make him leave..'_

"cause she's in her room..'

"and how do you know that?! Heck, a guy might have come in while we were arguing and kidnapped her! Who knows!!" Souta threw his arms on the air and looked at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widen "..really?"

"yeah! You know, this time is dangerous too!!" _'..heh…got him'_

"..you're right..I'll be back."

"..oh sureee you will Inuyasha!" He chuckled to himself and locked his door as soon as Inuyasha walked out.

--

-

* * *

Inuyasha speed-walked to her room and opened the door. _'kagome..?..oh god..don't let it be_ _true..'_ he looked everywhere and didn't find her. He then ran downstairs and he found..noone.. 

He panicked and went upstairs again and checked the hallways. Then he looked at his side and saw the bathroom door. He hasn't checked there yet.

_'kagome..please be okay..'_

He opened the door and his eyes widen more.

"AHH! GET OUT!"

Inuyasha turned around as his blush became redder. Then he sighed in relieve.

Kagome noticed this and said, "umm..hey…you okay?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw her arms across her chest and hiding beneath the water. "..y-yeah..you?"

Kagome smiled. "..Im-im okay..why?"

"um…nothing..just.." Both faces were crimson red as they couldn't loose the contact of their eyes. They both turned around at the same time. Inuyasha then stepped out slowly.

As the door closed behind him, Kagome let go of the breath she was holding in and let herself relax again.

_'..what the hell just happened?….'_

--

* * *

_'…he tricked me…bastard..'_

Inuyasha walked through the hallway and was met with Kagome's room. He went in and lied on her bed again.

_'..ah..'_

He still wanted to open that book that said 'Diary' on it. But knew he couldn't…at least today.

"..Should I go back ?" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"..no, stay with me." He heard a voice come from the door. He stood up and looked at the person smiling at him.

"..Kagome.." He breathed out.

She smiled wider and walked up in front of him. "why are you going to go now?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

Kagome pulled on the towel that was around her shoulders and slowly took a seat on her bed. Inuyasha looked down at her and sat down next to her.

They looked at each other. "I'm sorry.." The both said at the same time. Kagome made a slight laugh and looked up to Inuyasha who was halfway smiling.

Her face was becoming red so she looked away and pulled tighter onto her towel. Inuyasha stared at her and grabbed onto a wet strand of her hair and played around with it. She turned up to look at him again and smiled. She didn't what to do or say.

Inuyasha let go of her wet hair and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Kagome jumped up a bit for the sudden action, but then cuddled into his chest. He laid his face on the top of her head.

Both enjoying the moment.

* * *

-- 

**_Feudal Era-_**

"AHH! When is the end of this weekend gonna come?!"

"..hmm…in 2 days.."

"I hope they come back in 2 days then…" Sango muttered looking away.

"Hey wheres Shippo?" Miroku asked Sango.

"…hmm..probably in the other hut with Kaede.."

"..oh…its so boring..Hey im going out a bit okay?"

"no monk. You stay here..for all I know you could go off and flirt with other women and make trouble."

"ah dear Sango..Is that what you're worried about? After all these years-"

"yeah after all these years you haven't changed!"

Miroku shut his eyes and opened them again. "but you still love me right?"

Sango blushed and looked away. "as if Miroku."

_'Im acting like Inuyasha now..'_ Sango thought quietly.

Miroku eyed her and slowly moved closer and closer to her. Sango looked at her side and found Miroku giving her smiles.

"Hey how did you get so close-"

Miroku stopped her by kissing her on the lips. Sango's eyes widen but soon let herself in the moment.

"Hey Miroku, Sang-" As soon as Shippo came in, Sango kicked Miroku all the way to the other side of the hut.

"Hey Shippo!" She smiled but her cheeks still held that pink/red color.

"h-hey Sh-shippo.." Miroku muttered as his face was firmly pressed on the ground.

Shippo's sweat dropped and walked next to Sango. "hmm.."

Sango kept on smiling "umm..yes Shippo?"

Shippo looked back at Miroku and then back at Sango. He shrugged and sat on a corner.

Miroku stood up slowly as his back cracked and made his way next to Shippo.

"aren't you suppose to be with Kaede?"

"uh..yeah.but I was bored there so I came here!"

Miroku gave him an evil look and then turned to Sango.

--

* * *

"..Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance "..yeah?"

"you're not gonna leave are you?" Kagome asked pulling back from him slightly to look in his eyes. She doesn't want him to leave. She likes his company whether or not it brings positive or negative energy out of her. At first she thought she didn't like it when he was around here but now the truth is sinking in her.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and shook from side to side slowly. "no..Im not."

Kagome nodded and went back to his chest. Inuyasha began rubbing her back in circles. It made Kagome feel good, and he took notice of that.

"two more days..or do you want to go back now?" Kagome said quietly.

"no……I mean Miroku and Sango may not be back yet.." Inuyasha said and then thought about once that he forgot the whole reason why he's here in this time with Kagome. And that Miroku and Sango were gone. **(A/N: remember? In an early chapter when he confesses and the blackout thing. And he wanted to go to Miroku for some 'advice'?)**

Kagome nodded and simply closed her eyes. She had to admit, she was really enjoying this. She was also wondering how Inuyasha was acting so calm and relaxed with her.

"Oniichan!!" **(A/N: means sister.)**

Kagome and Inuyasha both sighed and stood up. Kagome went towards the door and opened it. "Yes?" She said annoyed.

"Im pretty hungry. And mom went-"

"yes I know, to her friend's. She told me days ago about how she was going to go there today.."

"Okay, well the thing is..can I have some money so I can go to the sushi bar in the mall?"

Kagome glared at him and then went to her drawer and took out her wallet. She counted up what she had.

_'five..ten…eighteen..whhaaa?! I have eighteen dollars only?! Whoa…money does fly off..'_ She grab all she had and gave it to Souta.

"There! Happy now?"

"uh..no! This is not enough!"

"well that's all I have!!"

"with this I can only get 1 meal!"

"I think that's enough!"

"fine.." Souta pouted and started walking off.'

"Be careful with the streets!" Kagome yelled and closed the door.

She sighed and looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"Hey kagome?"

Kagome went and sat on the floor next to her bed, which Inuyasha was sitting on now.

"yeah?" She said lazily as she crossed her legs and leaned on her bed.

"..uh.." He started but Kagome seemed to know where he was going.

"you're hungry?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded.

"me too.." She said while she got up and headed to the door.

"come on Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the kitchen. She told him to sit down in the dinner table and wait till she finishes cooking breakfast/lunch.

"You're gonna have to wait a lot Inuyasha, cause im going to cook a bunch of food since its going to fill us up till night. So why don't you watch T.V or something?"

"whatever wench.."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and popped her face out the kitchen and pouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt himself smile but then turned around quickly.

Kagome giggled and went back to cooking. "Man that Souta…he never eats my cooking…saying that I poison it or something.."She muttered as she remembered giving him all the money she had left.

Inuyasha went in the kitchen and leaned on the wall watching the raven beauty cook him food.

Kagome turned around "So..You wanna watch T.V till im done or what?"

"feh."

Kagome went past him and to the livingroom. She turned on the T.V and grabbed the remote. When Inuyasha walked in the livingroom she handed him the remote and ran towards the kitchen since she smelled something burning.

Inuyasha watched her go and sat on the couch. There was that anime show again. He looked at the remote and then back at the T.V, back and back. Until he just threw the remote on the floor gently and laid on the couch. Closed his eyes and let himself rest.

--

--

* * *

_45-55 min.s later_ **(A/N: HA! I take more than that just to cook a simple meal! -.-)**

"Ahh! All done!!" Kagome's eyes sparkled as she finally finished cooking and arranging the meals on the dinner table. There was two omelets on one plate. Five onigiris(rice balls) in another plate. Two drinks served and that looked very refreshing. And two other plates which held all kinds of good stuff**.(A/N: you know those meals Kagome brings to the feudal era and all.)**And of course, she couldn't forget….Inuyasha's ramen!

She finally got off her trance and was about to call Inuyasha but he came rushing in, nose up in air.

"Kagome, it smells good!!" Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

Kagome smiled at him "Help yourself Inuyasha."

And…Inuyasha did. He began slurping his ramen while grabbing an onigiri and an omelet. Just then Souta came into the dinner room. He eyed the food her sister and Inuyasha were eating. Kagome swallowed the piece of omelet she was eating and turned to her back. She cracked a smile.

"..So Souta, you're back! Did you enjoy your food out there?"

Before he could answer, Souta came up and observed the food they were eating. "You liar!!! You did have more money!!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't act stupid oniichan! Where you get the money to buy all this food?!"

"Stupid! I cooked it!!"

Souta gulped and was taken back. "n-no way…" Then he looked at Inuyasha who was so concentrated on eating. "Inuyasha..i-is this true??"

Inuyasha glared at him for disturbing his eating and went back to muching his food.

Kagome smiled even more. "So brother, you gonna eat my cooking one of these days?"

"..I will. But just to see if this is true."

"Deal."

Souta then grabbed one of the onigiris and ran away to his room.

"SOUTA! THAT WAS MINE!"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Inuyasha with his mouth full. Inuyasha gave her a look which says 'forget about it wench' and so she slightly nodded and went back to eating with the hanyou.

Then Kagome's grandpa came in. "Kagome Inuyasha, im going to clean up the basement…hmm…Kagome you cooked this??" He said as he went and eyed the food on the table.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded while swallowing.

"impressive,…well see you later." Then he walked out.

Kagome was pleased this moment. She had to say that she has never cooked this good.

_'I bet Inuyasha doesn't even believe it..but right now he's just so concentrated on eating..'_

--

--

* * *

He yawned and stretched his arms. Then he put a hand on his belly and rubbed it. 

"that was good Kagome" he said childish.

Kagome finished cleaning all the dishes and sat next to him "yep, thanks!"

She yawned and looked at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. What to do now?

"hey Inuyasha?" She turned around and looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha stared back. "Im going to go catch up on my studies okay? You can go and play with Buyo or something..but he kinda is a lazy-ass and sleeping right now…sooo..why don't you rest?"

"I already did..and a lot!"

She sighed and opened her mouth to say something but she had nothing, so she closed it back again.

"..but I mean, I'll find something to do.." Inuyasha said looking away.

"alright!" Kagome beamed up and stood up. She went out of the dinner room, past the livingroom and headed upstairs. Inuyasha followed slowly and quietly. She turned to her room and went towards her desk. She sat on her seat and grabbed one of her books..and tried to concentrate on it.

Then Inuyasha came in and sat on her bed, watching her. Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"Whaaaat?!"

"I thought you told me that you'll find something to do!!" Kagome yelled as she got up and sat on the floor in front of him,

"I did!"

"And so, what is it?!"

"This."

"this what?? You mean watching me?! You got to be kidding.."

"well im not!"

"I can hardly concentrate and with you eyeing me is gonna make it worse!"

"is it my fault that you cant concentrate in the first place?!"

Kagome sighed angrily. "See? We're arguing again!"

"feh. You started it.."

She sighed once again and went back to her desk and at least…gave her best try to study.

* * *

"Here goes another day…" Sango yawned as she headed to go to rest. 

"yep, soon they'll come back.." Miroku said as he leaned on the wall.

"hope Kagome brings snacks.." Shippo muttered as he snuggled with Kirara.

They all yawned at the same time and decided to sleep earlier than they usually did. It was 7:30pm there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"GOT IT!" 

"NO WAY BRAT! I GOT IT!!"

"PFFT! YOU CAN BARELY PLAY!!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING SUCH A FUSS?!" Kagome yelled out.

Souta looked at Inuyasha with a grin. "Your women is getting angry with us Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha blushed and turned back to the game they were playing. They had installed it in Kagome's room because Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome alone in her room since the 'Souta incident' where Souta tricked Inuyasha to go out of his room by telling him Kagome could have been kidnapped and all that.

Kagome was getting real annoyed with them. She had stopped 'studying' and was now listening to her CD player. Trying to I should say. Cause of the boy's yelling.

It was getting late and soon it was night. Inuyasha had finally managed to learn at least some of the buttons and their uses. Souta yawned and old Inuyasha he was going to sleep.

"And..Im taking my game system!"

Inuyasha frowned. He was really getting into the game this time.

Souta walked out and said good night to them. Then Mrs.Higurashi came in.

"good night you two.Oh! And Inuyasha, you want some blankets?? And a pillow?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. Kagome's mom nodded and handed him the pillow and big blankets.

She walked out of the room and turned off the lights of the hallway.

Kagome took the sheets away from Inuyasha and arranged them on the floor like a bed.

"There! Good night Inuyasha!!" She chirped and turned off the lights and then went to her bed. She had already changed.

Inuyasha nodded and went towards the blankets on the floor. He lied and pulled the covers around him. He just laid there. He couldn't sleep as much as he tried to.

He got up and kneeled on the floor. He put his face in front of Kagome on her bed.

He brushed her cheek. Once more, he put his pride aside and stood up. Grabbed Kagome gently and put her to one side of her bed. Then he scooted in next to her and putted his arm around her. He closed his eyes. And finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Kagome stiffen as she felt the warmth of someone next to her and their arm on her waist.

She cracked one eye open and blushed heavily. She was met by the hanyou she had always loved. And will always love. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the eyes of the girl who melted his heart and makes him feel a way nobody can make him feel. Kagome smiled and brushed her lips on his. Inuyasha's eyes widen but then kissed back.

--

--

_**Feudal Era-**_

"AHH! What a morning!" He said sarcastically.

"ye-yeah.." She muttered.

"You two been cranky these days.." Shippo muttered out and looked at the two.

"I guess we are.." Sango said as she stood up.

"one more day.." Miroku said and looked at Shippo coloring with the crayons Kagome gave him.

"Yeah..I miss Kagome-chan…" Sango said. "Me too.." Shippo agreed.

"Me three.." Miroku said quietly. Shippo and Sango eyed him.

"Whaaa?!"

"nothing.." The both said at the same time.

"So who misses Inuyasha?" Sango said as she put some sandals on.

"……………………."

"Whoa! We're so cold-hearted!!" Miroku yelled.

Sango and Shippo laughed with him.

"Of course we miss that cranky-bad-ass-tempered-hanyou!!"

* * *

**A/N**: 

Here ya go! Well Im almost through this story.. I already thought of the end of it too! It kinda leaves you wondering but I think its kinda…a good ending..well we'll see when im there! Yep. Anyways hope you liked this chappie. I felt like doing lots of KagomeXInuyasha fluffyness. And the Miroku and Sango kiss was a plus…and now Souta kinda passed on the 'breaking-peoples-moments-curse' to Shippo. lol cause he interrupted SangoXMiroku's moment so yeah…

Anywho! Please review, I somehow feel better reading reviews. -

I'll update as soon as possible. ☻☺

-Rokyo

p.s: something really intense happens in this chapter..and i didnt even write it!! You'll see what i mean later on..


	20. OMG , Kagome is !

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha for goodness's sake.

_Realizations_

--

* * *

She rosed to find her love in front of her. She blushed and slightly pushed him away to get up.

Thought he noticed and grabbed her back to him.

"MIROKU STOP! Why were you sleeping with me anyways?!!"

Miroku's sweat dropped. "You seemed …like you needed a hug!"

"perverted moron.."

Right then Shippo awoke and rubbed his eye. He looked at the couple bored. "what now?"

Sango kicked him as she stood up and looked at Shippo. "same old perv.."

Shippo nodded and went outside to wash his face in the river. Miroku stood up and rubbed his leg. "that hurt.,"

Sango eyed him and continued putting on her sandals to follow Shippo.

"1 more day.." She said quietly. Miroku nodded. "yep, never thought wating would be so boring.."

_

* * *

Present Time-_

"Kagome.." He breathed out.

Kagome looked at him sleepily and whipped a wet strand of hair from his face. "hi"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he embraced her in his arms. Kagome smiled softly while playing with his doggy ears she'll always die for. (I would! I want doggy ears T.T)

"Inuyasha.." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha replied by facing her. "my mom might come in any second and see us…" She paused and looked at herself and Inuyasha. She continued. "..like this."

Inuyasha frowned. "so?"

She pouted. "So?? We have to get up!"

"why?"

"I already told you."

"I don't see why you have to hide it from your mom. You're my ma-"

"Get up!!"

He sighed annoyed and got himself from on top of her. Kagome grabbed a blanket and

some clean clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

Inuyasha looked at her go and threw himself on her bed again. He closed his eyes. "that was the best day of my life.." He whispered to himself, knowing noone would hear him.

He got up and got dressed in some new clothes Kagome gotten him.

"never thought clothes here would be comfortable.." He thought out loud.

Kagome stepped in the room. She had taken a quick shower. Her wet strands of hair around her neck and back. And towel around her shoulders.

Inuyasha had sat on the edge of her bed and when she came in he stood up.

Kagome walked towards him. "What do you want for breakfast? Its our last day here."

Inuyasha nodded and shrugged. "whatever. As long as you serve me ramen on the side"

Kagome laughed quietly and took his hand. She felt herself blush a bit. And so did Inuyasha. Kagome took him downstairs and to the dinner table . She let go of his hand and stepped in the kitchen.

"wait there!"

_**

* * *

30 minutes later.**_

"Im done!" She chirped as she served the hanyou who was angry. 'never patient..'

He quickly devoured the food as Kagome took bites slowly. 'ah..Inuyasha..'

"this…is….good...too!" He said between swallows.

Kagome took another bite. "It is…man, I think I've become a better cooker in just a few days."

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly and went back to eating and..slurping..quiet… loudly..

'_wheres Souta, mom and Grandpa? Still sleeping? ..'_

When they were done eating , Kagome cleaned up after them. And surprisingly Inuyasha…kinda…helped! After that Kagome went back to her room, Inuyasha following.

She closed the door as the two of them got in. Then she faced Inuyasha. "what to do now?" She said to herself as she sat on her bed.

"I could study.." Then Inuyasha sat next to her. Kagome looked at him and closed her eyes. _'not that I can..theres distractions..' _She opened her eyes again and stared at the hanyou.

"What?" He asked.

"you think we should go back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..up to you." He was enjoying himself in Kagome's time.As well as enjoying her company…and..all the things that had happened. But he wasn't going to say that to her_. 'no way..'_

She scratched her head. "I want to stay. I mean it's the last day of the week. Lets at least enjoy it"

Inuyasha simply nodded and then stared into space. He seemed to be thinking other things now.

"what're you thinking Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

By the reaction she got of Inuyasha, she had a good idea plastered in her mind already and blushed.

"what?! Umm..well.uh..umm..nothing.Just ..uh..you know…" he said quickly looking away. He felt his face burn.

Kagome eyes widen slightly and looked at the floor. "r-right.,,"

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew that she already had the idea of what he was thinking and blushed even more at the thought.

Kagome looked back at him and simply smiled. _'we just need time getting used to it..'_

Inuyasha stood up and gently took Kagome's hand and made her stand up from the bed.

'_huh?'_

"Kagome, lets go outside,"

"hu-why? And you need your hat-!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and quickly put his hands on her back and back of her legs and carried her bridal style.

"Inuyasha! What are you doi-AHH!"

He jumped of her window and landed on the backyard's lawn.

"what are you whining about wench? Nobody can see me or you here."

Kagome got out of his arms as he put her down. She looked around. They were on the back of her shrine**.(A/N: shrine or house? Whatever..lol XD)**

"oh..okay." She said slightly. Inuyasha frowned.

"what?!"

She snapped "What, what?!"

His face looked confused "what?!"

She gave him a cold stare…and soon enough they were playing the staring game.

Her face was getting closer to his as they stared deep into each other. His was getting even closer and closer…until..well! Their noses touched! They quickly took noticed and both got that cold glare out of their face. Like somebody had slapped it out of them.

Inuyasha stared at her lips..and like both of them couldn't resist, their lips brushed and they closed their eyes.

Kagome felt her body go from tense to calm. Inuyasha's arms grabbed Kagome's body to his. He smiled against her lips as he noticed how perfect their bodies fitted.

"Kagome!!"

Kagome's eyes opened rather quickly an pushed Inuyasha off her. And as Inuyasha fell to the ground, she licked her lips and ran over to her mom.

"ouch…that wench.." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up.

"Kagome! What are you doing all the way back here?" Mrs.Higurashi asked as she inspected her daughter. Seemed like she didn't catch her and Inuyasha kissing.

"Mom! Werent you going to come back later?!"

"Well yes, but I decided to come earlier. Whats the matter?" Mrs.Higurashi looked pass her and saw Inuyasha standing up. "hey sweetie, is Inuyasha over there okay?"

"Yeah! He's totally fine!"

She paused but then smiled at her daughter. "Okay well. I'll be inside."

Kagome anime-sweat dropped and nodded dumbly. She turned around to go help Inuyasha, but to her surprise she found him **right** behind her.

"eh..sorry about that." She apologized.

"its fine.." He looked away from her.

He looked rather mad..Was it from her pushing him or something else?

"hey..Im sorry okay?"

He looked back at her. "Its not that…well.."

Her eyes begged him to continue. "okay, well I don't see why you have to hide it from your mom."

"wha?"

Inuyasha looked at her knowing that she obviously knew what he was talking about.

Kagome sighed and looked at her shoes. "Yeah I know…but I don't want to tell her right now. I mean I'll find the time for it. Believe me." She took her eyes off her shoes and back at him.

"okay." He sighed.

" its getting late, why don't we go inside?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her inside.

**_

* * *

Yawn_ **

'_man im sleepy now!'_

'_And its only like 7:35pm..'_

Kagome turned around from her desk and looked at Inuyasha…

He fell asleep. She shrugged and turned off the lights. She went and cuddled with him. And since Inuyasha's ears are very sensitive…he awoke.

"ahh…huh?" He looked down and found Kagome looking up to him. "you mind?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head quickly and embraced her. She gave him a quick peck and went to sleep. And she really fell into a DEEP-ass sleep,

'w_ow..she's sure tired.'_

Inuyasha got up slowly and quietly and went to that 'Diary' of hers. Damn! Its so funny sometimes how curiosity can take over your body.

….something shocked the hell out of him…

it was unlocked..

'_seemed like she was using it and forgot to lock it..'_

He strained his eyes as a peck of light hit the last page she had written. He read it carefully.

'_Wednesday October 17,_

_Dear Diary.._

_Okay today was umm..how should I put this..the best day of my life. I finally got the man of my dreams. More the __**hanyou**__ of my dreams. Haha. And last night I proved to him that I really did love him. He asked me if I could be his mate and…well..of course I said yes! I was so damn happy. I have been waiting forever. So everything is going wonderful. Except all the explaining I have to do with my family. And when we get back to the Feudal Era, me and Inuyasha have got lotsssss of explaining to do as well! _

_Well right now its like 7:34pm and im getting REALLY sleepy.I wonder why…hah. But before I end this diary entry..Im going to write one more thing I cant just hold inside me any longer.._

_Im pregnant!!_

_Kagome Higurashi."_

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock , his lips were curving and getting curvier and even more until he couldn't resist himself. He screamed out loud and ran around Kagome's room. He threw the 'Diary' on the ground and went to hug Kagome, which by the way almost got a heart attack at the sudden outburst

_[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:**

**Whoa…**

**OMFG…**

**Its been like FOREVER since I updated this damn story. And im almost done with it! - Haha, I love InuXkag fluffiness.**

**ANYWAY**

**Im trying to be on FF as much as I can. But umm…I getting busier by the way. Like those stress freaks. But I do have time from time to time. So yeah. I'll be updating. Also I've deleted every one of my stories except this one. Cause like, I want to start kidna like a fresh account. So im practically updating everything…but not today…im getting kinda lazy. So another day. he. **

**Well see yas! And keep n rocking all of yuuuu.. Oh and please review! ;D **

XD Rocio-chan 


	21. AN:END

Author's Note:

* * *

Well...OKAY! I've decided ima leave it at that! Hehe chapter 20 was the lastchappie! And so _**Realizations**_ end..;; aww…I liked this story. But I just wanted to leave it at that. Cause umm..the truth is that im too lazy or I don't really know what to write next…uh..i mean type. So yeah! 

Well thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are my dudes/dudettes! WOOT ROCK ON! ;D

Hope you'll keep supporting me in my next story…WHICH BY THE WAY, will be much better than this one..cause like in this one some things don't make sense cause I type the things that just come to my mind naturally. But the next one will be all planned out. . So yeah, thank friends for everything. Okay, im boring you…see you then!

-Rocio -

EDIT: ima make a SEQUEL . but after i finish my NEXT InuKag story

* * *


End file.
